She's Still Loving Him Today
by Millersissysam
Summary: After season 6 Brock and BJ get divorced and Reba realizes her true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Well hi there everyone this is my first fanfic and I am really excited to get this posted for anyone to read.

Chapter 1-

She couldn't believe this was happening. Brock and Barbra Jean seemed to belong together no matter how many times they had threatened each other to get divorced and now the proof was sitting right there in front of Reba. Brock's divorce papers, he was showing them to her and she knew she should feel bad for them but she couldn't. She knew it was wrong but she kept telling herself that they wanted this and that everyone would get through this. She actually seemed to be enjoying sitting there watching Brock as he talked on and on about how peaceful the divorce seemed to be and how the custody situation was going but Reba didn't care what he was saying as long as she was saying it to her. She knew that feeling this was bad after what he had done to her but he had changed and she had seen it. When she finally focused back into the conversation Brock was still going.

"So she still agrees that on the weekends Henry should be with me and Monday through Friday he should stay with her." Brock said proudly.

"Dose she know that you haven't found a condo yet?" Reba asked just to prove she was still part of this conversation.

"Yeah, but I told her that you were looking for me and she seemed glad about that."

"Yeah she seemed even gladder when I told her that you were staying in Cheyenne's old room. That is kinda weird but it is Barbra Jean we are talking about, then again it could mean that she has something planned for us." said Reba.

"What do you mean something planned?" asked Brock.

"Well she has been trying to set us up since you two signed the divorce papers."

"She hasn't mentioned it to me." Brock said.

"That's just because Barbra Jean has never set you up with anybody before and you don't know the signs. Did you know she bought me a new dress this weekend and it was green, your favorite color." Reba said while her cheeks turning a little red.

Brock noticed her blush and he just smiled saying "You may be right cause you know I am the only man in the whole world whose favorite color is green."

Reba noticed the sarcasm in his voice and got mad so she just got up and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Brock knew he had upset her and just went in to bug her even more. When he stepped into the kitchen he stopped immediately. she was standing at the counter cutting carrots and she was smiling and humming. God he loved it when she hummed. It sounded so good, everything about her was beautiful at that moment. Her curled hair and soft pink cheeks, the silk blue shirt she was wearing really showed off her figure and made her blue eyes look even better. But when she looked up and saw him she stopped humming and said "What do you want now." He smiled and said "I think I should apologizes for making fun of you it is just I don't think BJ would try to set us up when all we do is take little digs at each other when ever she or anyone else is around." Reba just looked confused "What do you mean we only make fun or each other whenever they are around?" Brock's smile got bigger when he started talking "Well last week when I came over and we watched a movie while I waited for Jake to get home from soccer you didn't insult me once but when Jake walked through the door you started in on how much of a gigantic butt I am." Reba just blushed some more "OK so maybe that's true but it is Barbra Jean she may set us up anyway." Brock nodded his head and agreed "Yeah BJ does sort of have a mind of her own and she might say that those insults are really just the two of us showing how much we do like each other. You know like that twisted high school crap that she still believes in." Reba nodded in agreement as she went back to the carrots that she had almost forgotten about. She could tell this wasn't going to be good but what she couldn't tell was that it wasn't Barbra Jean who though that Reba and Brock still loved each other it was someone else entirely.

Well that is all for the first chapter I promise there is more to come. Please feel free to comment this chapter and tell me if you liked it, loved it, or if I should end the misery now.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know the first chapter was short but it was just a set up of what is to come. So here goes the second chapter.

Chapter 2

Jake was glad to be away from his house even if he was just hanging out with Van at his house. It was cool to just eat chips and play some video games but he was also glad that he would be seeing Cheyenne later and he could ask her what he wouldn't dare ask their parents. He could tell something was going on between mom and dad but he just didn't know if it was good or bad, basically he wanted to know if they were getting back together. Cheyenne knew all the gossip so he hoped that she would know more than he did. When Jake had beaten Van at the virtual football for the 4th time in a row Elizabeth ran through the front door screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Tickle Fight!" Cheyenne was right behind her with her bulge of a stomach leading her way through the doorway. While Van was occupied Jake followed Cheyenne into the kitchen and grabbed a soda before starting the conversation with his sister who he knew would be getting emotional as soon as he asked because she was six months pregnant and had been crying at the drop of a hat lately.

"So Cheyenne… anything new with you?" Jake asked casually.

"Nope, why do you ask?" Cheyenne said while sitting down in a chair by Jake.

"Well I was just wondering if I could ask you something about mom and dad." Jake said.

"I guess so as long as it isn't anything gross." Cheyenne said with a creeped out face.

"Well I just thought that since dad has been hanging around the house a lot since him and BJ divorced and mom doesn't seem the mad about it….Well could they be getting back together?" Jake said while stumbling over some of the words.

Cheyenne's mouth fell open and she stared at him and started the cry a little just trying to make the same connection the Jake already had before answering "I don't know, they have been acting more friendly around each other lately but that is probably just from him staying there right now."

"But what if I want them to get back together Cheyenne what do we do then?" Jake asked with his most innocent face.

"You could always trick them to get them together or just lock them in a room and hope something does happen." Cheyenne mentioned.

"What if we sent them on a romantic trip to some place they never got to go?" Jake said.

"You know Kyra usually comes up with these brilliant plans but Jake you are catching up with her." Cheyenne said with a smile on her face.

"OK I'll start by asking mom and dad some places they would want to go and then we can try to get them a romantic hotel and some things they might need for the trip." Jake said with an even bigger smile than his sister before he went back into the living room to ask for a ride home.

Reba was glad that she had the house to herself with Jake at Van and Cheyenne's house and Kyra at band practice so could get a little nap before starting dinner. Naps had been so rare for her but today was a very lazy kind of day and as soon as her head hit the pillow on the couch she was out completely** (****Some of the dream is mature and I am warning people now if they do not want to read it look down for more bold print and underlined words and the smut will be over) **

_The wood floor was cold against her bare feet and with the heater broken it didn't help at all that she had decided to wear her short silk blue nightgown and the matching silk blue robe that did nothing against the cold. But she was feeling relaxed and wanted some wine to relax even more, she was surprised to see Brock already in the kitchen sitting at the island wearing only his boxers with a mug in front of him. She startled him just by saying "Hi" in a weak voice, he looked at her and his breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Her hair was in the adorable little pig-tails she wore to bed when her hair was long enough and her nightgown and robe both hugged her ever so slightly in the right places to show the curve of her hips and her best assets. She went and got down a glass and a bottle of wine she looked so sexy just doing the little things that she always did whether it was pouring a glass of wine or rocking Elizabeth to sleep while singing a lullaby Brock just couldn't ignore it anymore. When Reba put the wine away and went into the living room Brock followed her up the stairs and eventually into her bedroom. Reba was shocked that he had followed her into her room, it was her own private sanctuary to get away from it all and he had invaded that privacy. "Reba can we talk I need to get something off my chest." Brock said. Reba just nodded and he went on "I love you and you are acting in a way that says you love me too so can we quit trying to be strong and just give in already cause I know that is what I desperately want." He started moving towards her while he was still talking and he saw that look on her face and she really didn't know what to do or say but Brock thought the silence was a yes on her part so he closed to gap between them and kissed her softly and gently till he had to pull away for air. As soon as they kissed Reba knew she couldn't say no his kiss always did that to her they started a wildfire and fireworks and her heart started beating so loud she thought he would hear it and soon she was returning his kiss. When they broke apart from the kiss Reba was gasping for air after the second or third kiss her robe came off and she went to shut and lock the door while Brock just watched her stunned. She took complete control but he liked it that way, her nightgown came off next and a minute later her lace panties were being thrown across the room and his boxers were just a pile on the carpet. They didn't think they could start off as good as they did after all it had been six years since they had done this and yet neither one of them had forgotten what the other one liked. They were under the sheets in no time flat and she was begging in a deep sexy voice "Brock are you going to keep teasing me or do I need to start teasing you" he just kept kissing and sucking her breasts and she took that as her answer so she grabbed his erection firmly in her hand and started slowly moving her hand up in down just trying to get what she wanted he gave in quicker than she thought he would and soon he was inside her. Screaming his name only encouraged him more and she could tell he wasn't anywhere near done so she let him take full control of her body "Brock…Don't stop faster, harder please!" She knew she was just making his ego bigger but she wanted this so bad and he knew she wanted it. He was doing everything he could it felt like the bed was going to collapse but he pushed even further and he got the reaction he wanted "Oh my god Brock… don't stop, harder, faster, more now please! Oh My God Brockkkk…" When she was satisfied he was too and they collapsed in each others arms falling into a peaceful sleep…_

**(OK smut is over now and for those who skipped all you missed was a little Brock/Reba action)**__

Reba sat up quicker then she thought she could and turned to see it was almost 6 pm and her little nap had turned into a 3 hour sleep fest. She could hear someone in the kitchen but she just didn't want to know who it was for fear that it was Brock or worse Barbra Jean. But she was wrong both ways it was Jake searching for food in all the cabinets so Reba mentioned ordering a pizza since it would probably be just the two of them eating. Jake agreed and went into the living room to pick out a movie. When they had finished the pizza and the movie Jake turned to his mom and started asking questions.

"Hey mom if you could go anywhere in the world where would you go and why?" Reba didn't know why he asked but she thought answering a little question wouldn't hurt. "Well I always wanted to go to Italy because of its history and culture and all the beautiful sights they have there. Why do you want to know this Jake?"

"Well I have to write a paper on a place that I would like to go and I can't think of anywhere that sounds cool enough." Jake said amazed with how quick he came up with the lie.

Reba looked happy that he had asked for her input and then added "Oh, where do you think you want to go."

Jake had to think quickly and something just popped into his head "Japan"

Reba looked a little shocked "Why Japan?"

"Two reasons really, one is the warrior dudes and two is so that I can finally be taller than everyone over the age of 6."Jake was impressed by his own quick thinking.

Laughing Reba got up to throw away the pizza box and then sent Jake upstairs to finish his homework. Jake and Cheyenne got to work on setting up this romantic getaway for their parents, they dragged Kyra into it because they had some ideas that they knew she would know more about than either of them. They picked a hotel and two tickets on a plane all bought with the emergency credit card the Brock had given Cheyenne a while ago and no one suspected a thing…

Well I hope you liked this chapter and if you did or didn't tell me about it so I can get this story better that is what reviews are for right? I do plan on explaining everything that Jake and Cheyenne are setting up it just didn't fit with this chapter so you will be finding out in a little bit. Till next time…


	3. Chapter 3

Well I have had like mini writer's block this week but I finally thought of something today when I was in the car at a red light(inspiration can hit anywhere people) so here it goes…

She bolted awake for the 6th morning this week and saw that it was only 4 am and she had dreamed of him again. This time the dream was much more intense and it seemed much more real but they kept getting more real ever since she had the first dream two weeks earlier. She got up and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, she didn't want to go back to sleep because of those stupid dreams but she had a couple of houses to show that morning and she really needed sleep. When she woke up again it was because of the alarm and not the dream and she was thankful for that as she got dressed and headed downstairs for some coffee. After the coffee she headed for the front door and she ran right into Brock who had just gotten up and was coming downstairs. "Will you watch where the heck you're goin!" she said surprised to see him up so early. "What do you mean you're the one who ran into me!" Brock said accusingly. "Well… you shouldn't even be here." she said without thinking. Brock looked hurt but he knew she was telling the truth, living with the first ex after you get divorced from a different woman is kind of strange even for their family. He just nodded sadly and turned around to go back upstairs as Reba stormed out the door. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at him for just running into her because it really wasn't his fault she hadn't been paying attention she was looking in her briefcase and wasn't watching. On her way back home after work she just kept thinking of how she would say she was sorry to him for the fight that morning but when she opened the front door she saw 2 packed bags by the stairs and Jake turned and looked at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Mom your not supposed to be home for another hour" he said a lot louder than necessary. Kyra had heard the signal while she was finishing packing for her mom and hurried to hide the bag and get downstairs quickly. When the bag was stashed in Jake's room she went towards the stairs and heard Jake still talking loudly. "But mom you don't need to go upstairs, the kitchen is the other way." "Jake I'm going to go change and take my high blood pressure pill before I start dinner like I do every evening." Reba said with an exhausted sigh. "Its OK mom I can fix dinner while you take a nap or something." Kyra suggested while walking down the stairs. Reba thought about it for a second then agreed thinking that a nap might be good for her considering the fact that she wanted to hurt Brock for packing the bags and just leaving them there for the whole world to see but she knew she shouldn't be feeling this way, she should be happy that Brock was leaving and she would finally get some peace and quiet. After she went to her bedroom Kyra went and got the suite case and brought it downstairs too and waited for Cheyenne to come get them so they could be safely hidden at her house. Reba went to sleep only to wake up a short time later because of the dream, she headed down the stairs to see Kyra at the stove cooking something that smelled really good. "Hi mom did you have a good nap?" Kyra asked turning around to see her mom. "I couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep." said Reba. "Where's your brother?" Reba said noticing that Jake wasn't anywhere in sight. "Him and dad are outback kicking a soccer ball or something like that." Kyra said while stirring the black eyed peas she was making to go along with the meatloaf in the oven. "Your dad is here?" Reba asked shocked that he didn't just grab his bags and run out the door like he did before they divorced. "Yeah if you hadn't noticed he kind of lives here now mom." Kyra said sarcastically. Reba rolled her eyes "I mean your father and I had a fight this morning and when I came home and saw the bags by the stairs I thought he was leaving." Kyra thought they were caught for a second but then realized how much her mom was forgetting things lately and used it to her advantage "Mom those bags are mine, I told you on Monday that I have an out of town gig this weekend." Reba realized how silly she had been thinking that one little fight would make Brock move out so quickly. "Oh that's right, Van is going with you right?" Reba replied. "Yeah it's his turn BJ had me last time remember." Kyra wasn't happy about her mom's way of dealing with the band's out of town gigs but knew she just had to deal with it for now.

Reba stood by the window and watched as her son played soccer with his dad. Jake was getting good at soccer and she knew Brock was sad that it wasn't football but that he was happy Jake had finally shown some interest in any sport, but what her eyes kept focusing on was Brock. He wore his lighter jeans that were tight on his butt and a blue tee-shirt that hugged his muscles and showed off his baby blue eyes, Reba couldn't help but smile and when Kyra walked up behind her mom and looked out the window she could tell that Reba was staring at Brock and not at how well Jake was playing. Kyra went back to the stove and left her mom alone for a few minutes till she called everyone in for dinner. As soon as they sat down the conversation started "So Kyra I like the meatloaf it is nice that you try to fuse music everywhere in your life even in the food you eat." Brock said with a smile. "Thanks dad" Kyra said back. "Yes it is much better than the tribute to corn that you did the last time you cooked. But I don't get how the black eyed peas are musical at all." Reba said. Kyra rolled her eye's "Mom black eyed peas are a band that have some good drum beats but the actual songs suck." Kyra said adding attitude to their conversation. "OK, lets change the subject. How was school today Jake?" Reba said trying not to get Kyra too mad. "Fine I guess" Jake said between bites. "Well what did you do?" Brock said trying not to talk to Reba. "I had a test over the three branches of the government and what they do, and we are reading "Where the Red Fern Grows" in English." Jake said wising he could eat without all the questions. "How do you think you did on the test?" Reba asked Jake. "I guess I did OK. Why don't you ask Kyra what she is doing at school?" Jake said "Fine, I am reading "The Secret Life of Bees" and yes I like it, I am doing a project in art right now where we have our picture taken and we have to copy it by shading in black and white. I am getting good in Spanish and Calculus sucks as usual, we are going over abstinence for the sixth year in a row in health and we are studying fabric in my design class. Oh and by the way study hall is boring." Kyra said mad at her brother for trying to use her to get away from the line of questions that their parents ask every night at dinner. Brock tried to get them to start talking again "OK so…" "I'm not hungry anymore" Kyra announced to the table before leaving. "I'm done" Jake said getting up from the table leaving just Brock and Reba.

Brock played with his food moving it around his plate while Reba tried to think of something to say. "Brock I'm sorry… about what I said this morning I was just really tired and cranky and I don't think you should move out or anything like that cause the kids really enjoy having you around like you used to be." Reba blurted out. "Reba I wasn't planning on moving yet, I was just really mad and sad so I figured I should leave before I said something I would regret." Brock said trying to get Reba to calm down. "So you aren't going anywhere?" Reba said. "Well to work but that is about it." Brock said trying to get her to smile. "Good cause the kids would be really disappointed if you did go anywhere." Reba said smiling at Brock's comment. "Yeah the kids" Brock said in a whisper to where Reba couldn't hear him as he chuckled to himself.

A few days later Van and Cheyenne were driving down the road to Ms. H's house, Van still confused and a little nervous about all the information his wife had just told him. Everyone wanted Mr. and Ms. H back together so they were tricking them into some big romantic get away and all they had to do was get them on the plane. Him and Cheyenne were going to get Ms. H to the airport while Kyra and Jake got Mr. H there both in time to catch a plane for Rome where a limo would take them to a fancy hotel and they could have dinner, go sight seeing, or some bow chica bow bow in their hotel suite. The plan was to tell Ms. H they were going to some doctor check-up thing but then when she noticed they were going somewhere else they would tell her that they were sending her away on a vacation to Rome so she would go some what peacefully but she still wouldn't know Mr. H was going along. Jake was just as nervous in Kyra's car riding to his dad's office, they had said that mom was working late so they made dinner plans with dad but the airport was really where they were headed, his suite case in the trunk already packed by Kyra so they might get their parents back together. Reba was excited to be going with Cheyenne to the doctor to see how the baby was doing and when she got into the car everything was normal until they got on the highway and started going north instead of south, she started asking questions and was surprised when Cheyenne told her that they were sending her to Rome so she could get away from all the craziness in the family and that she didn't need to worry about a thing because Kyra and Jake would be taken care of and her bag was already packed and in the trunk and Brock had paid for everything and Jake was the one who thought of it. Brock was easier to trick because he didn't know they weren't planning on going north on the highway or towards the airport for lunch he didn't start asking questions until they started to get off at the exit for the airport, then Jake started to explain everything to him and he was glad to be getting away, some time to think was what he really needed right now. Reba was safely on the plane and relaxing, she was shocked to learn that she was sitting first class and she thought nobody was going to sit by her until the stewardess opened the curtains again and lead him through right to the seat next to her.

Hope you enjoyed it and I am warning you now that I am leaving for Thanksgiving on Tuesday and there will be no internet connection at all so I won't be able to write for a week if I don't get another chapter up by then, so I hope this satisfies you for now. Till next time…


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I thought of something so I thought I would give everybody one last chapter to this story before I leave. So her it is…

Him! Why did it have to be him? The guy she was trying not to think of or dream about because he was the ex, the man who left her for a pregnant dental hygienist with two first names who left her with three kids and one of them a pregnant teenager. The same man who knew all her secrets, shared in on all the good times, who was there for her during three pregnancies and what happened to cause those pregnancies, and when she fainted because of her damn high blood pressure, he stood next to her when she rocked their granddaughter to sleep or when they watched their youngest child win the soccer championship. No matter what she loved him but the one question she kept asking herself was she _in love_ with him. He just stood their shocked, looking at the gorgeous woman sitting there in front of him with her bright blue eyes full of surprise and she was wear that purple blouse that didn't close all the way at the top and that is where his gaze fell right at the little gap in her shirt. When she realized what he was staring at she slapped his arm because it was the only thing she could reach. He sat down in the aisle seat and got comfortable because he could tell from the look in Reba's eyes that this was going to be a very long flight.

She slapped Brock and he didn't get the message to go away because all he did was sit down next to her. She really wanted to know who planned this it could have been Brock or Barbra Jean then she started thinking about things being so strange that week how Van was supposed to be with Kyra's band but when Cheyenne came over she said Elizabeth was with Van. Then she thought of the suite cases, how they must have really been for her and Brock's little "vacation" then she realized who had done all this to them. "Oh my god the kids" Reba said shocked. "What about the kids Reba?" Brock asked worried. "I think the kids are trying to get us back together by sending us to Rome for a week." Reba said glad she had finally figured out why everyone seemed so secretive lately. "Why would they do that?" Brock asked shocked that the kids would do something that sweet for them. "Well I did overhear Jake tell Kyra that it would be great to have the family back together and it would be even bigger now with Henry and Barbra Jean." Reba said. "Well it does sound like something the kids would do. Now do you want to enjoy this trip or what?" Brock said trying to get Reba to be positive about their situation. "I guess I am going to Rome someplace I've always wanted to go, and I'm not even paying for it so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts." Brock agreed so he just turned to face to movie playing and decided Transformers was a good thing to watch right now because he knew that Reba would be asleep soon just like every time she was on a plane, and he was right of course because the next time he looked over she was fast asleep with her head against the window.

When she woke up Brock was snoring and she was glad that she didn't have the dream because that would have been embarrassing. When the stewardess came by Reba asked for a Dr. Pepper and laughed as Brock mumbled something about Jake not kicking the soccer ball so hard at him. The movie had changed to Miss. Congeniality and she had seen it with Cheyenne a hundred times already so she just turned to look out the window, the clouds looked so big and fluffy like the pillow she had been sleeping on just flew out the window and got a lot bigger. She heard a yawn and turned to see Brock waking up from his nap and his hair was all goofy looking like it normally was after a good sleep and she wondered if she looked as messed up as he did. She must have been because he was staring at her with those amazing eyes but really he was surprised to find that he hadn't just dreamed everything that was happening. He was going on a vacation with his ex wife because their kids had secretly set them up and he was really glad they had done it. He got really nervous when he noticed all they were doing was staring at each other, he started to run his fingers through his hair while she bit on her lower lip. She was driving him crazy by biting her lips she just made him want to kiss her more, he wanted to run his fingers through her wild red hair while kissing those perfect lips. Their eyes met and everything inside them sped up their hearts beat faster, their breaths came more quickly, and they could fell the temperature rise but their moment ended when the stewardess told them to buckle up and get ready to land in Rome. Reba realized what was happening and listened to the lady and turned to look out the window as the city below grew from a dot to a bunch of giant buildings. Brock was shocked that Reba still had that much of an effect on him after six years of being divorced, yes he knew that his eyes roamed around her body a lot more than just once but this was the first time in so long that he could tell the spark was still there between them. As they left the plane Reba accidentally bumped into Brock and they both felt the spark rush through them but neither said a word. When they found their bags and headed outside to catch a cab they noticed a limo with a driver holding a sign that read "Brock & Reba Hart" and they were both surprised. The driver was confused asking if anybody knew these people he was waiting for but when Reba and Brock walked over to him he knew they were the couple he was looking for. "You Reba" he asked pointing to the sign as he asked her. "Yes how did you know?" Reba looked startled that he knew her. "Girl say you have bright hair the color of tomatoes." He said proud that he had found her. "Yes that is me, and this is Brock" she said pointing to the tall blond man standing beside her. The man nodded and opened the trunk shoving in the luggage and then opened the door for Reba and Brock to slide in.

The hotel was the Grand Hotel Plaza (real hotel people) a big hotel near the Spanish steps and Reba couldn't believe that she got to stay there for an entire week. A giant lobby with floor to ceiling windows and a grand staircase the most beautiful crystal chandeliers Reba had ever seen. Brock and Reba were both staring in amazement as they walked up to the front desk, the man standing there looked at them kindly and asked if they had reservations Brock looked confused but Reba started talking "I believe it is under Hart." Reba said hoping it was true so she would get to see this building everyday. The man typed the name into his computer and nodded a yes as he called for the bagboy and spoke to him in Italian before turning back to Reba "Miss, you and your husband's room is ready and Ricardo here will take you up to the honeymoon sweet right away." Reba did a double take when the man said honeymoon sweet and not your rooms like he should have but this Ricardo was whisking them to the elevator before she could ask if she had heard right. When the came to the top floor and Ricardo stepped off with their bags Reba and Brock followed as the bagboy opened the door and let them inside, he set the suite cases in the entryway and gave them their keys before he left closing the door behind him. Brock and Reba just stood there stunned, a honeymoon suite for the two of them, if what the kids were trying to do wasn't obvious before it certainly was now. Reba grabbed her bag and Brock soon followed with his they opened them to find notes written by their children. Reba read hers:

_Mom I know you are really pissed at us for sending you and dad away on a romantic get away for two but it was all Jake's idea. Yes Cheyenne and I agree that you and dad act like you still love each other and you need to decide if you want to get back together and that is what this week is for. Don't worry about Jake and me, we will be staying with Barbra Jean who by the way wants you two back together more than anyone else. Mom she is really sorry for all the trouble she has caused these past 6 years and she hopes that you and dad will get back together and you and her will go on being best friends, and I agree. The house will be taken care of and dad really is paying for everything he just doesn't know it yet OK. We also called your boss and asked for a week off and he agreed not to tell you, we cleared dad's schedule and told his assistant not to tell him what we were planning either. Now since you are reading this you have finally gotten to your lovely hotel room which by the way was all Cheyenne's idea and you two will be going downstairs to dinner at the restaurant in the hotel. A lovely silver dress is in your luggage and you have to wear it because the restaurant has a dress code and it even has matching shoes. You can sight see or do whatever you want for this week but you and dad must come to a decision by the time we pick you up at the airport on Sunday. I packed for you and dad with Cheyenne telling me what to pack of course and yes she did pick out the dress for tonight. Now go get ready your reservation is at 7 and call us when you get back to the hotel room but remember your time is 4 hours earlier than ours so don't call to late. See you later!_

_Love, _

_The best daughter ever, Kyra_

Reba was so happy her children had done this for her but knew if Cheyenne had picked out the dress she had to wear tonight then she wasn't going to like it. She looked over at Brock who had finally got the lock off his luggage and saw a note in his bag too. He pulled it out and read it just like Reba had done, and it read:

_Hey dad,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time with mom right now we all really want you two back together and that includes BJ. Tonight is all planned out for you two, you have dinner reservations at 7 at the place in the lobby and you have to wear the fancy suite that Cheyenne got for you because the place has a really fancy dress code and Kyra looked it up and everything. We will be at the airport to pick you up on Sunday, the tickets should be in the bottom of your bags and the rest of the week you two can do whatever you want. Kyra and Cheyenne picked out the clothes and Cheyenne ordered the room and I just suggested sending both of you to Rome so I should not be the only one getting in trouble with this one OK. You should probably go get ready now, don't forget to call._

_Love,_

_Jake_

Brock turned to see Reba unpacking her bag and when she got to the bottom she yelled "You have got to be kidding me!"

OK I know it is really mean that I left you wondering what the heck Reba is talking about but I didn't want to drag this chapter on forever and I really need to think about what will happen in the next chapter. I told you already that I will be leaving for Thanksgiving and will have no internet connection but I got the idea about the letters and I had write it down and post it really quick. I will be getting in late Saturday so check back in next Sunday and I should have another chapter up. Till next time…


	5. Chapter 5

OK I'm back and I have been writing this all week so if it isn't very organized that is just because I didn't write it all at the same time like usual…

"_You have got to be kidding me!"_

Reba had said while looking through her suite case. Brock wanted to know what she was talking about so he snuck up behind her and peered into her suite case only to see a pile of g-strings and little see-through nighties and about 3 boxes of condoms. She was shocked that the girls had bought and packed them for her and knew they had done it because she had nothing at all like this at home. Brock's heart rushed seeing what was in her bag and his imagination went wild picturing Reba is the cute black lace see through nightie on top of the pile. She quickly shut the top of her suite case which got Brock's attention and brought him out of his head. She took the dress bag off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for dinner. She still had a while so she took a nice hot relaxing shower, she didn't want to do anything with her hair so she just dried it and left it to turn into the curled mess in would be without her straightening it, she just put on a little makeup and then slipped on the dress. It was way to low cut in the front and back and had a way too revealing split up the side and it seemed too tight but she had nothing to change into so she kept it on as she went into the seating area to find Brock already waiting for her. When he heard her clear her throat he turned to look at Reba and his breath caught in his throat. The dress hugged her body in the right places to show off her curves and make her look even thinner, the split down the side showed off her wonderful legs and her hair was in big beautiful curls like it always was when they were first married.

"You look beautiful." Was the only words he could find to describe her but she said nothing back because she was to busy thinking about him. The silver in his tie made his eyes look the most beautiful she had ever seen them and she was upset when they started to move further down her body because she could no longer stare into his eyes. The pause made Brock feel uncomfortable so he tried to keep talking. "More than beautiful actually… I just can't think of a better word, or would you prefer for me to make a list. Let's see gorgeous, stunning, ravishing, alluring, magnificent, charming, divine…"

"Brock you should stop there so we can actually make it to dinner." Reba said with a bright smile. Brock nodded in agreement as they left their hotel room. When they got there the hostess was seating another couple and as they waited Brock grabbed Reba's hand and she accepted it without argument. The hostess came back and gave them both a wink Reba could tell the girl was checking Brock out, a lot of girls did but it really bugged her this time and she had no idea why. But Brock didn't notice he was so happy that he was there with Reba and she was letting him hold her hand as they walked through the restaurant to the very back to a table with lots of privacy. Reba was getting really mad and she wanted to slap this woman who was checking out Brock, it was weird to be feeling that way but she just couldn't help it. When the hostess finally left Reba finally noticed that Brock had been staring at her the entire time not the slutty hostess. Reba was glad he hadn't noticed the girl and went on as if nothing had happened but the conversation was still slow to start until the waiter came over and he started staring at Reba. Brock couldn't stand it when guys stared at girls who obviously weren't interested and he seemed to be getting more worked up over this one guy than all the guys combined who had ever even looked at Barbra Jean and he was the one staring back at the guy and the waiter got the message pretty soon that the hot girl was already taken. Reba didn't even see the hot Italian waiter even though he had a handsome smile and bulging muscles she was to busy staring at Brock to notice the much younger man staring at her cleavage but she did notice when Brock tensed up because of this other man and she asked him about it after the waiter had gone to put their orders in.

"Brock were you jealous of that waiter?" Reba said trying to act casual.

"No, why would you ask that?" Brock said worried that she had noticed.

"Well actually I was hoping that you were jealous because to tell you the truth I was jealous of that hostess who seated us and she was just with us for a few minutes and that guy is going to have to serve us all night." Reba said while blushing.

Brock didn't know what to say she had just admitted to being jealous of another woman for just staring at him. He should have wanted to tease her but he just wanted to comfort her. "Actually I was really jealous and I was kind of giving him threatening glares to tell him to stop staring at you." Reba was glad he had admitted to jealousy too, so she knew it wasn't just her that felt this weird. They went on having their conversation and eating and drinking and drinking and well a lot more drinking. When Reba started slurring her words Brock knew it was time to get her to bed and that was going to be hard but resisting all the flirting she was doing was going to be even harder. The elevator seemed to take forever and they weren't even half way there Brock had one hand around Reba's waist to keep her from falling over and her dress was so low cut in the back that he could feel her skin against his arm and her smelling so damn good didn't help at all so when the door opened to their room they were brought together in a passionate kiss. When the door was closed behind them clothes started coming off, it started with both their shoes and his jacket and tie and his shirt was soon to follow. She couldn't believe it was happening she had wanted it for so long that she just couldn't believe it, her and Brock were finally back together she didn't care that this wasn't how she wanted it to happen she wanted it so badly that her drunken way would work too. Her dress was being pulled off of her and she had gotten off his pants and when he reached around her to unhook the clasp of her strapless bra he hesitated thinking this was more a drunken night of pleasure than the real beginnings of a relationship but he knew Reba would stop them if he though otherwise or could she being as drunk as she was he knew he should ask her. "Reba are you sure this is how you want us to start a relationship?" Reba had wondered why he had stopped kissing her but the question wasn't that surprising to her because she knew this was how him and Barbra Jean had started their relationship and that one had ended so badly and that wasn't something he wanted to happen with them at all. "I was actually planning on talking about us first but right now I would much rather wait until after to do the talking." When Reba mentioned talking after words he knew she wasn't really that drunk and that they were doing the right thing for them so he finished taking off her bra before stating his next thought "Um Reba… we don't have any protection so we really can't do this." Reba giggled before saying "Actually the kids took care of that." Brock was really confused when Reba went to her suite case and pulled out a box of condoms and handed them to Brock. He just smiled as she pulled his boxers off and threw them over towards the bathroom and he did the same to hers.

When Reba woke up she was in the big bed all by herself and once she remembered what had happened last night she was amazed that she didn't feel at all hung over but was confused that Brock wasn't there beside her so that she could wake up and stare at him and run her fingers through his hair like she used to. She got up and tied on the really short silk robe that had been packed for her as she went to see if he was anywhere else in the hotel room. She didn't find him anywhere and as she went back into the bedroom she realized that the shower was on and she didn't hear it before and she went to see if Brock was in there. She opened the door just a little and saw the mirror all fogged up from the steam and she heard him humming and he only did that when he was in a real good mood so she decided to surprise him. She slipped out of the little robe and quietly pulled open the curtain and stepped into the tub and wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised to see her get into the shower but he was glad because it showed that she wanted him even while she was sober so she kissed her until he had to break away to gasp for breath. "Now that's a good morning kiss." The kiss had taken Reba's breath away and she thought her heart would come pounding out of her chest, he was glad she liked the kiss and they went on kissing, cleaning, and well doing a lot more than just kissing. After their shower they got ready to go see Rome and all the sights that Reba could think of that wouldn't need a car to get to but when they went downstairs they were surprised to find the limo still there with a different driver. "Hi I am Nikki and I am your new driver." The woman standing before them looked Italian but she didn't have the accent that the other driver had. Then the woman explained "My uncle drove you yesterday but when he learned that you spoke English and not Italian he asked me to drive you because I can understand you. I lived in New York for most of my life until my parents died and so I speak English and all my uncle knows is the little bit I can teach him so he figured I would be better for you two." Reba nodded as Brock opened the door for her to get in. Brock was kind of glad that their driver now spoke English it would help with directions but he really wanted today to be private with Reba and walking didn't seem that bad but he knew Reba would want the car later anyway so their was no point in arguing. They went around town and enjoyed the day as Reba and Brock held hands and just stared at each other while Nikki just went on about Rome and culture and the sights. It was peaceful to them with no kids and no interruptions but they knew they would have to talk to the kids eventually and sooner was always better than later. When they got back that evening they had already had dinner and they had no excuses not to call the kids so that is what they did…

_Ring… _

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello."_

"_Hi Kyra how are you sweetie?"_

"_We are all fine mom how are you and dad?"_

Reba wanted the kids to know how all the lying they had been doing the past few weeks had been like to her so she told a little white lie.

"_Well OK I guess."_

"_What do you mean OK you guess mom?"_

"_Well this guy was staring at me all night last night during dinner because of that stupid dress you made me wear and I think your dad got mad at me for wearing it and he stormed out in the middle of dinner and I haven't seen or heard from him all day."_

"_Oh my god mom! Why would dad be mad at you for that creep staring at you?"_

"_Kyra you know your father he always overreacts to everything."_

"_Mom are you doing OK with dad not being there?"_

"_Yeah sweetie I went sight seeing today and that limo driver was really sweet she takes me to all the big tourist places and she lives here so she knows some very beautiful places that not a lot of people know about."_

"_Well it sounds like you are still having a good time but have you even tried to get a hold of dad?"_

"_Kyra honey he left his cell phone here in the room and I don't know how else to get to him. Oh and thanks for the honeymoon suite it was an added surprise to my trip."_

"_Sorry mom that was actually Cheyenne's idea but if you checked your suite case that stuff was my idea because I do love Jake and all that stuff but there is to many people here already."_

"_It's OK Kyra but I wont be needing that stuff anyway but I am going to go now I ordered room service and I just heard the knock at the door I will call you tomorrow OK. Love you, Bye."_

"_Love you mom, Bye." _

Brock was confused about why Reba was lying about what all was happening between them but he would ask her as soon as she was done talking to Kyra. What she finally said goodbye he just looked at her. "OK,OK I know I shouldn't have lied but they have been lying to us and I kind of want to get back at them for it and what better way than to make them think that there is no way we are getting back together, and yes I know I am mean. Reba said. Brock just laughed "You are not mean and I think that making them worry is kind of cute now we have the whole room to ourselves and absolutely nothing to do. What do you want to do Reba?" Reba smiled before saying "I can think of a thing or two." Reba brought Brock into a kiss and soon they were tumbling through the room again trying to make it to the bed and remove their clothing at the same time. Their week flew by and Reba did have to admit to Kyra that Brock had finally came back and was stealing her heart away, they saw sights and enjoyed each other and were having the best time. But it is always before the storm that everything is the calmest…

Yes that is how this chapter is ending because I have to have some intrigue to get you guys coming back for more and I need to get some more ideas. I will be updating as soon as I can and remember the reviews are always welcome good or bad they help me improve the story. Till next time…


	6. Chapter 6

OK I have finally thought of some more ideas and I have some time to write so here is the next chapter…

They enjoyed their flight beck to Texas and having the kids around and having the kids know they were getting back together made it a lot easier to do all the cheesy stuff like hold hands and smooch. Three wonderful weeks went by of them being a happy somewhat normal family but it all started falling apart went Reba got sick…

"Honey are you sure you're OK?" Brock asked through the closed bathroom door.

"I'm as OK as a person puking their guts up all day for the third day in a row can be." Reba said after washing out her mouth out from puking for about the sixth time that day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Sweetie do you want me to get you some saltines and ginger-ale or anything else you feel like having right now?" Brock asked.

"No I'll just try to keep my water down for now." Reba said opening the door and going back to the bed.

"Maybe I should call your doctor so we can find out what is really wrong." Brock said while tucking her into the big comfortable bed.

"No Brock we already know it is just a little bug and I will get over it by the end of the week. Now will you leave me alone so I can get some rest?" Reba said lying down.

"OK I will go into the office and see a few patients for a little while today but you call if you need anything at all, I can come here to you anytime for any reason." Brock said before heading out the door and downstairs. As soon as Brock was out the door Reba reached for the phone to call Dr. Thomas and make an appointment. She really didn't want to do it but she was never sick for more than a day or two and Brock had made her really nervous that this was more than just a "little bug" so she made the appointment for just a few hours away and got up to get dressed.

Putting her hair up and changing into jeans and a tee-shirt didn't help how she was feeling but she hoped the doctor would as she slid into her car and turned on the engine. Dr. Thomas wasn't that busy before noon so she found a good parking spot and walked the short distance inside and up to the older lady at the front desk. She signed in and went to have a seat, as she waited she read the latest magazine about all the new babies in Hollywood and something about the new "Twilight" movie. The nurse called her back and they went into the room to do the routine check up stuff, she had her blood pressure taken, she got her weight and height and she even had to pee in that stupid little cup. She was still sitting in the room waiting on the doctor to come in when her phone rang she saw that it was Brock and she turned it off as the doctor walked in the room. "Well Ms. Hart how are we feeling today?" Dr. Thomas asked Reba. "Well I don't know how you're feeling today doc but I feel pretty dang bad." Reba said with her southern accent. "OK well can you explain to me what has been wrong?" Dr. Thomas asked. " Well like I told that nurse I have been throwing up for the past three days and I am always tired and hungry but anytime I eat it just comes right back up." Reba told the doctor just like she had explained to the nurse. "Well are you in extreme pain all the time or does the vomit have blood in it?" the doctor asked with a concerned look on her face as the nurse walked in with some paperwork. "Nope, but like right now I feel perfectly fine but I didn't an hour ago." The doctor nodded her head as she took the paperwork for the nurse and looked it over. "Well I think these labs just told us the reason why you haven't been feeling very well." Dr. Thomas said with a smile. "Really what is it?" Reba said wondering what the doctor could be smiling about. "Well according to these tests you are pregnant Ms. Hart" Reba's jaw dropped as she thought of how this could have happened, she then smiled remembering the shower in which no protection was used at all. Judging by the smile the doctor took this as a good thing "So was it better news than you expected?" Reba nodded "I though you were gonna tell me I was dieing or something."

Reba was so happy as she left the doctors office and she couldn't wait to tell Brock so she went straight to his office to tell him the big news. When she opened the door to Brock's waiting room she gasped as she saw Brock in the arms of another woman and they were kissing, the tears started falling from her eyes as she stormed out and to her car and drove away.

Brock left the house and went to work like usual, seeing a few patients and then got his stuff ready to leave. As he was walking out into the lobby Lily his latest receptionist was still there getting everything in order for tomorrow, she was very nice and always was thinking about her job and ways to improve and everyone liked her. Brock said bye but she stopped him to point out that tomorrow his earliest appointment was at 11 am and she also told him that today was her 27th birthday he said congratulations and gave her a hug because he had forgotten and didn't get a gift but in the middle of the hug she started kissing him and when he tried to pull away she wouldn't let him. The kiss seemed to last forever and when he heard Reba gasp at the door he push Lily away while she was distracted, but Reba was already gone from the doorway and he ran out the door to try to catch her. She was already pulling out of the parking lot when he ran and jumped into his car to follow her. Reba could tell he was following her so she went a whole bunch of different directions just trying to confuse him and yes after a while she lost him. When she finally pulled up to her house their was a car in the driveway that she didn't recognize but figured it was just one of Kyra's friends who forgot that her school doesn't get out till 3 so she went into the house not at all suspecting it was actually Dr. Jack Morgan! He was standing in her living room with a bowl of something in one hand and a rose in the other. "Oh Reba there you are, why aren't you in bed, your sick right?' Jack said concerned.

"How did you know I was sick?" Reba asked Jack.

"Well I kind of went by your work earlier and they said you were sick so I went to my new apartment and made you some chicken noodle soup and I still want to know why you aren't in bed if you're sick?" Jack asked handing Reba the rose.

"I went to the doctor OK and why would you go to my work?" Reba asked getting mad that he had interrupted her boss.

"Well normally you would be at work now so I went to where I thought you would be. Now why don't you sit on the sofa?" Reba did as he said and sat down before asking more questions.

"What are you doing in Texas anyway I thought you were in New York promoting your new book or something." Reba asked while taking the soup out of his hands and setting it on the table.

"Yes I was in New York and now I am back to see you and to get you back." Reba couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You really don't want me anymore, just trust me on that one." Reba said still giggling.

"Now why would I not want you anymore?" Jack said confused.

"I told you to trust me but do you really want to hear?" Reba said with a smile.

"Yeah then I can decide if I still want you." Jack said sitting closer to her on the sofa.

"Well Brock and Barbra Jean got divorced and my kids decided they wanted me and Brock back together so they sent us on a secret romantic week for two where we ended up agreeing to give our relationship another shot and having lots of sex. Now I have been sick this week and I just found out that I'm p…pre...pregnant and when I went to his office to tell him I saw him making out with some other woman." Reba said quickly.

"Wow anything else going on?" Jack asked shocked.

"Well Cheyenne is pregnant and Kyra is in a band and Jake is doing really well at soccer." Reba said more cheerfully talking about her kids.

"Well you tell me all this expecting me to just get up and leave but really I still love you and now I am even more excited to see what you will look like in 9 months, I mean a baby that's great." Jack said with a smile.

"But Jack it isn't your baby you don't have to be here why don't you run I know I would." Reba said urging him to go.

"I love you Reba and if you haven't told Brock about the baby so we could get together now and tell your kids you're pregnant in a week or two." Jack told Reba.

"No Jack this is Brock's baby and he needs to take responsibility for it and I really do love Brock, I don't think I ever truly stopped loving him." Reba said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Just let me do one thing before you make your final decision." Jack said before pulling Reba into a passionate kiss but like before when he had kissed her after she had found out that he was still married there just wasn't the spark that was in their first kiss. But before their kiss was finished Brock came in the front door and he stormed right back out after seeing Reba and Jack kissing on the sofa.

Reba didn't know what to do Brock had just stormed out and Jack had just kissed her and left because he knew after the kiss that Reba really was more in love with Brock than she was in love with him. Brock just got in his car and started driving anywhere that wouldn't remind him of her but that was really hard because everyplace seemed to remind him of Reba. The park where Jake had soccer games, the kid's high school, and a bar they used to hang out at, even his office reminded him of Reba so he just kept driving until he got a call on his cell phone from a hysterical Barbra Jean saying that Cheyenne was in labor and he needed to get to the Houston Hospital right away. Reba also got that call on her home phone and she was out the door as fast as she could run. Reba was excited to be having another grandbaby but driving was not such a good idea right now because the little baby of her own was making her need to throw-up again and she didn't know if she could make it to hospital so she went to slow down to pull over to the side of the rode but the car behind her didn't see her break lights and Reba's car was plowed into from behind and that made her plow into the SUV in front of her and for Reba everything went black…

I know I suck for ending it that way and yes I plan on continuing soon maybe this weekend. Don't forget to tell me what you are thinking about my story. Till next time…


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm ready to give everyone another chapter so here it goes…

Kyra was getting worried everyone was here but Reba and it was odd for her to miss Cheyenne having the baby no matter what was happening. Little did she know Reba was here at the hospital just down a few floors getting unloaded out of an ambulance and rushed to the ER. Kyra was sitting in the waiting room with Jake to her left and Barbra Jean to her right and her dad sitting right next to her with Elizabeth and Henry on his lap they had been there for an hour or so now and her dad had only been there for thirty minutes but it seemed to be taking Cheyenne forever to get the little boy out of her but Kyra was more worried about her mom than Cheyenne. She knew where Cheyenne was but not her mother and she knew what Cheyenne was going through but she didn't say anything not wanting to worry anybody else especially Barbra Jean, if she thought anything remotely bad was happening to Reba she would turn into a mad woman. Kyra just sat there until her phone started ringing that annoying recording her mom had made and then forced Jake to put as Kyra's ring tone but she hadn't gotten around to changing it when she finally found the phone in the right pocket she was very surprised by the voice on the other line.

"Hello is this Kyra Hart?" asked a woman Kyra had never heard before.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Kyra asked confused.

"Well this is Sally at the front desk of the Houston Hospital and I am calling to inform you that Reba Hart has been in a car accident and is here at the ER." the woman told her.

"Yes Reba is my mom and how did you get my number?" Kyra was still utterly confused.

"Your mother had her cell phone on her when they extracted her from the car and after calling her home number I started calling everyone in her contact list and you were the first to answer." The word Kyra noticed was extracted and she immediately knew how bad it was. She left the waiting area to talk more privately in the hallway.

"Well I am kind of already at the hospital because my sister is in labor so just tell me what floor she is on and I can come to see her or fill out anything you need." Kyra said.

"She is down on floor one just ask for her at the desk, and you can only fill out paperwork if you are over 16." The lady informed her.

"I am over 16 and thank you very much for calling me." Kyra said heading back to the waiting room.

"Your Welcome." the lady said before she hung up.

Kyra told her dad she was going downstairs for food and she left to go check on her mom. The lady at the front desk gave Kyra some paperwork to fill out and told her to wait in the waiting room, as she looked around she saw some very bloody people and a few the were just holding ice packs on body parts and she could tell the difference between the ones who had been in the accident and the ones who were there for other reasons. She gave back the paperwork after it was filled out and then went over by a cop who was asking a very bloody man what had happened and after he was finished talking Kyra asked him what all her mother had been through.

"Excuse me officer but my mother was in the car accident tonight and I really want to know what happened. Her name is Reba Hart." Kyra asked the cop.

"Well let me check…" he checked his clipboard. "Uh do you know which car she was in?" asked the cop.

"Well she drives a 2001 Chevrolet Impala in a beige color." Kyra said trying to explain to the cop what her mother's car was like.

"She was trying to slow down and the car behind her didn't see her break lights so she was rear ended but her car was then forced into the car in front of her and her car was pretty bad. I don't know what is happening to her right now all I can say is it was really hard to get her out of that car when it was all folded up like that." Kyra was shocked at how blunt the cop was being but she wanted to hear it.

"Thank you officer." Kyra said before walking away to find a nurse or a doctor.

She gave up asking nurses after about 20 minutes and sat back down to wait but just sitting there made her worry even more about her mom. Was she going to be OK? Would she remember anything? Was she in a coma or something like that? She had to get out of here but before she had a chance to go back upstairs to check on Cheyenne a doctor came in and asked for a family member of Reba Hart, Kyra stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Hi I'm Reba's daughter Kyra can you please tell me what is going on with my mother?" the doctor looked at his charts and then turned back to Kyra "Well your mother is in very serious condition, she was badly hurt in the crash and that mixed with her high blood pressure and the baby aren't mixing very well for her right now. Now that she is stable she is on a lot of pain medication right now and she may be hard to recognize but you can still go see her if you want she is in room 103 on the second floor." Kyra was confused by everything the doctor was telling her but one word did jump out at her. "Excuse me but what baby are you talking about?" Kyra couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Your mother is pregnant; we have to run a pregnancy test on every woman who comes in the ER and might need medication." Kyra just nodded and thanked the doctor before heading up to her mother's room.

Brock was wondering why Kyra had been in the cafeteria for 45 minutes but he would rather sit and play with the two little kids than have a conversation with his smart mouthed teenage daughter. Barbra Jean and Jake were just sitting there reading their magazines and Elizabeth and Henry were so cute playing with the little toys they had been allowed to bring but Elizabeth didn't seem very happy for a little girl about to get a little brother. He sat down next to her and asked what was wrong "I don't know where Grandma Reba is Papaw where is she at?" Brock honestly didn't know where Reba was at and it worried him a little but he couldn't let Elizabeth see that so he told her Reba would be there soon and to not worry. He then decided to go check on Kyra and informed Barbra Jean before headed to the elevator. Kyra was sitting next to Reba just holding her mother's hand wishing she would wake up so she could hug her or kiss her or say sorry for every bad thing she had ever said just to make her all better. She didn't look like mom at all she was bruised black and blue all over her face and Kyra was sure it was everywhere else too. Her hair was still bright red but there was a bandage covering part of her head, they had her covered with a blanket but the nurse had come in to check on Reba and explained that her right leg was broken and she had two cracked ribs and a broken left arm and it was out of it's socket but they had already fixed that so she knew that moving the blanket and seeing that rest of her mom would only make her cry harder than she already had been. She noticed her phone ringing and saw that it was her dad so she answered it "Kyra Eleanor Hart where the hell are you?" Brock asked into the phone after he had searched the cafeteria for 20 minutes. "I'm sitting here with mom here at the hospital." She said trying to hide her crying in her voice as she mentioned her mom. "Well where are you two at?" Brock asked calming down when he found out Kyra and Reba were safely together. "We are on the second floor in room 103 and dad try to prepare yourself before you walk in." She hung up on him so she could cry without her dad hearing, Brock had no clue what Kyra was talking about but he had to find out. Room 103 was staring at him and he walked in shocked by what he saw. Reba wasn't Reba and Kyra was crying and holding her mom's hand this wasn't right this just wasn't right at all. Kyra noticed her dad walk in but she didn't say anything she knew that he would need a few minutes to get over her appearance before she told him what all was wrong with her. Brock was staring at Reba she wasn't normal tears coming freely to his eyes and then falling just like Kyra's he wanted to know what had happened and he knew Kyra would explain sooner or later. He stepped to the other side of the bed and held her other hand and noticed it was in a cast he just had to ask "Kyra tell me what happened." Kyra took a deep breath before talking "She was driving and went to slow down but the car behind her didn't see her break light and he rammed into her and she was pushed into the car in front of her. It took a while to get her out and when they did they brought her here and found her phone in her purse and started calling her contacts and I was the first to answer, I've been here with her for 30 minutes or so. Um the nurse told me her right leg is broken and so is her left arm, she has two cracked ribs she came in with the left arm out of it's socket but they already fixed that. Dad did you know she's pregnant?"

Brock was surprised at what Kyra had just told him and now he knew why she was sick but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. "No she didn't tell me" Kyra answered quickly "Are you sure she knew the nurse said she wasn't that far along so maybe she didn't know." Brock shook his head "I think she knew and she came to my office to tell me but I ruined it how could I be so stupid." Kyra didn't know what he was talking about but she wanted to. "What do you mean you ruined it how?" Brock didn't want to tell but this was Kyra she could keep a secret. "My receptionist was kissing me from out of nowhere and Reba came into the lobby and saw us so she ran out. When I came back home I found her making out with Jack and so I left and drove around for a bit before Barbra Jean called me to come to the hospital. And I think she was going to tell me if she hadn't seen me and my receptionist kissing." Kyra understood that her family read too much into everything. "Well when she wakes up you can tell her you are sorry or what ever but right now we need to check on Cheyenne before everyone wonders where we are at." Brock agreed and gave Reba a silent kiss on her bruised cheek before leaving with his daughter.

Reba wanted to scream "I am right here I can hear everything you are saying I can hear you but I can't open my damn mouth." Her throat was dry and all she could do was lie there staring into blackness because her eyes wouldn't open. She felt his gently soft kiss and then she heard the door close behind them and she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't sit up and yell at them or even just yell at them to get their butts back here and help her all she could do was lie there and think so she at least thought about something good a certain moment in the shower that she felt really happy during and she laid there dreaming of a nice hot shower with Brock the love of her life.

Kyra wiped her eyes in the elevator and looked at her dad who was doing the same thing, she had never seen him cry and she couldn't believe it was for Reba that he did. Nobody notice their red puffy eyes because they seemed to match after everyone had been crying tears of joy for little Charles Brock Montgomery the newest addition to their family and when Kyra saw him she started to cry again too. Brock was happy to see the little baby but his mind was on Reba and what if she woke up while they weren't there what would she do? Cheyenne noticed how distant Brock was and asked Barbra Jean to take the littler kids down to get some juice or something she agreed and left so it was just her, Van, Charles, Kyra, and dad. "Dad what's wrong you seem a little spaced out." Cheyenne asked her father. "Well Kyra and I just got some really bad news." "Oh my god dad tall me." Brock didn't want to tell and Kyra could see this so she told for him "Mom was in a car accident tonight and she is pretty messed up." Cheyenne started crying and Van stepped closer to comfort her and the baby. "She has a broken leg and arm and two cracked ribs and she is bruised up so bad she doesn't even look like mom." This just made Cheyenne sob louder and Van handed the baby to Kyra so he could hold Cheyenne in his arms. Brock left the room to go see Reba again and he walked in as a nurse was "Hi can you tell me how she is doing?" he said quietly. The nurse nodded telling him that she was stable but not responsive just yet they were hoping she would be soon so they could run some more tests but she had been out for a while and she needed sleep. Brock nodded to and sat down in the chair Kyra had placed right next to the bad and he held her good hand and started talking to her once the nurse was gone. Reba was brought out of her dream but some one talking, she then realized it was Brock and she wanted to open her eyes that much more but she still couldn't she focused on what he was saying "Reba darling please, please come back to me. I need you so bad I love you and I always have and I always will. Kyra wants you back too, and Cheyenne and Van and Elizabeth and our new grandson Charles they need you and so does Jake he still needs a mom. Reba don't leave us, I promise to be better to you, I know you think I cheated again but she just kissed me and I tried but I couldn't push her away and I know Jack is just an idiot who likes to kiss you but I can't yell at him for it because I love to kiss you too. You are so special to us all and Reba the doctor told Kyra about you being pregnant and she told me, honey I am so happy another baby is such a blessing you really should stay with us so me and you can raise the baby. Just please, please stay with us. I love you Reba." If she could have cried she would have he needed her and her loved her and he wanted to raise their baby. Oh my god the baby was it alright she desperately needed to know but nobody talked about it. Brock loved her and he had to tell her before it was to late, he didn't know if she could hear or understand him but he had to try. He sat there with Reba until Kyra came back in and said she had explained everything to Cheyenne and Van and she asked if he wanted her to tell Barbra Jean he said she could so she did and Barbra Jean came in the room and left once she saw how helpless and fragile Reba looked she couldn't stand to see Reba that way so she took the Jake, Henry, and Elizabeth and left to go home.

Kyra brought up another chair next to Brock and she curled up next to her dad each of them with a blanket and pillow but still neither one slept a wink. Kyra focused on lyrics for a song that she had decided to write for her mom and Brock just held Reba's hand and stared at her. All night they stayed just to be with Reba close to her to help support her anyway they could, the nurse came in every once in a while to check the stats but things seemed to stay normal so she wasn't worried about Reba but Brock and Kyra were. Three days passed and Cheyenne and the baby were already home and still Brock and Kyra would spend all night with Reba, Brock would stay all day too he didn't care about being a dentist he only cared about Reba, Kyra was forced to go to school and she did her homework in her mom's room. They did get some sleep but no enough to stop Kyra from falling asleep at school and getting in trouble for it but it didn't matter to Brock if he wasn't there by her side then the day was all wrong. Another week passed and the doctors kept running tests and pretty soon that found that she was basically trapped in her own little dream world and couldn't come out but she was trying really hard. Brock was pleased that the doctors were hopeful and he and Kyra continued to stay. Five more days passed and nothing improved or got worse with Reba everyone visited her at some point to see her, Elizabeth didn't like it so her and Van stepped out of the room while Cheyenne talked with her mother. The doctors didn't know if Reba could hear what all was being said but she did every single word because even off in dreamland she could hear the world outside her body. When Elizabeth finally came back that day she had to see if it was really Reba so she climbed up on the bed and felt her hair it was red and soft and it was just like Grandma Reba's so it must be her, Elizabeth gave her a hug and a tear rolled down her cheek as she got down she was about to leave when she heard "Baby please don't go" she turned around only her and Aunt Kyra were in the room and Kyra was asleep so it had to be Grandma Reba. She climbed back onto the bed and looked into her Grandmother's face to see her eyes finally open. Elizabeth jumped on Kyra to wake her up and it worked Kyra started to yell but Elizabeth was pointing to her mom so she rushed back over to the bed to see what was wrong.

Mom was awake that was what Elizabeth had woken her up for and she was so happy that she had. She told Elizabeth to stay put as she went to find the others they were in the cafeteria talking softly to Brock when Kyra ran in and told them Reba was awake and they needed to hurry up. Brock was out of his chair in a snap and he run up the flight of stairs so he wouldn't have to wait and he beat Kyra back to the room to see the glorious woman that he loved so much being checked on by a doctor. He rushed over to Reba and gave her a soft, sweet kiss on those perfect lips, Reba smiled as he pulled away "Hi sweetie." Was all she could say her throat was so dry. The doctor came back with a paper cup full of water and he bent the straw down so Reba could get a drink. Water had never tasted so good to one person before and it probably would never taste better. Brock sat down next to Reba and held her hand an put Elizabeth on his lap as the rest of the family came in to visit Reba. The doctor was shocked to see so many people but he went on anyway, he took her blood pressure it was a little high but OK for now, he then asked everyone to leave so he could change some bandages and they did as they were told. He took the bandage off her head and replaced it along with some others before he started asking her some questions. "So Reba you glad to be awake now?" "Very glad Dr. Goldman" she said reading his name tag. "Well we are going to have to run some more tests before we can determine when you will be going home but it won't be that many." Reba nodded and asked if her family was allowed back in "Yes but first I would like to congratulate you for still being pregnant after all that you have been through." Reba was so glad "So I didn't lose the baby?" The doctor nodded "You almost did but you didn't now we will start running those tests and I am warning you now that the police are going to want to talk to you about the accident, they were asking everyone questions. The doctor finished all his questions so he left but told Brock when he was outside the door that he would be back in 10 minute to get her ready for some tests and if the tests were good then she might go home in a day or two. The whole family went in to see Reba and talk to her now that she was awake, Brock sat quietly just staring at Reba and holding her hand, he couldn't wait to get the family out so he could kiss her again. The doctor came back to get Reba and told her family that visiting hours were almost over and they should be heading home soon. They agreed and even Kyra left to go home and sleep in her warm comfortable bed, Brock just sat in the room and waited for Reba to get back so they could talk. After the tests were done Reba laid there snuggled next to Brock who squeezed himself onto Reba's tiny bed just to lie next to her. Reba was the first one to start talking "Brock I heard everything that all of you said while I was asleep." Reba thought he should know "I'm glad because I meant every word I said to you while you were asleep." Brock said before kissing her again softly on her lips. "I'm glad to because I love you too Brock and I always have and always will." He was so happy to hear her say those words to him. "Oh and Brock I know you know about the baby but I just thought I would tell you that I didn't lose it and we are going to be parents again." Brock was even more excited "That's wonderful." He said pulling her into another kiss. Two days later Reba was released and Brock moved in and every night they fell asleep in each other's arms where they both felt the safest.

I know kind of a cheesy ending for a chapter but I guess the Christmas music I am listening to just puts me in a cheesy mood. I will try to update soon I still have a few ideas that I can fit into this story. Till next time…


	8. Chapter 8

I told you I would update soon. Now I am not a doctor nor do I want to be so I do not know if any of the things I will have the doctor say are true or not. So here it goes…

"Barbra Jean can you please get Jake and Kyra out of the house this Friday night? Pretty, pretty please?" Brock was begging Barbra Jean.

"Can you tell me why first?" Barbra Jean asked prying.

"I just think Reba and I need a little time alone that's all and I want to set up a romantic evening and she has an open house on Friday so I know she won't be home till later. So can you keep Kyra and Jake out of the house Friday night?" Brock asked again.

"Ah that is so romantic! Of course I will keep them out of the house." Barbra Jean was excited for her best friend to finally find that someone special.

"Thank you Barbra Jean I owe you big time." Brock said.

"You're right you do owe me, big time." Barbra Jean said.

Reba was exhausted she had been working for 9 hours with only a quick break for lunch but she had sold two houses. The drive home seemed longer than normal but she was so happy when she finally made it back. When she opened the front door all the lights were off and there were candles everywhere so she could still see and what she saw surprised her. Brock was sitting on the sofa, two glasses full of what looked like white wine were on the coffee table in front of him along with a big bowl of strawberries and two cans of cool whip. Reba closed the door and put her jacket and briefcase on the coat rack and then went and sat on Brock's lap. "Hi sweetie what's all this for?" Reba asked shocked. "Well the kids are with Barbra Jean tonight so I figured we could recreate Rome." Brock said before kissing her cheek. "Honey I think that is a really good idea but can I ask you one question first?" Reba said before kissing him back on his full lips. "Yes what is it sweetie?" Brock said then kissing her back. "Well I'm pregnant now why did you get the wine and why did you get two cans of cool whip?" Reba asked while getting more comfortable on his lap. "It's sparkling grape juice and one can is for the strawberries the other one is more for you." Brock said with a smile while handing her one of the glasses. "OK" She giggled and kissed him again. "Now since we are asking questions can I ask you one?" Brock asked while Reba took a strawberry and sprayed some cool whip on it. "Sure sweetie." Reba said while eating the delicious fruit. Brock got off the sofa and pulled a box out of his pocket before getting down on one knee "Reba, honey I love you so much and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you please make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me again?" Reba was shocked and she couldn't seem to make her mouth work which scared the hell out of Brock. "I…I…" Reba couldn't say anything she felt like she was going to throw-up. She rushed to the bathroom and did and when she stood up Brock was standing there very concerned for her. "Honey are you alright?" Brock asked. "Yeah but I think the baby just answered for me, and it was a yes." Brock smiled and pulled her into a hug then handed her the gorgeous diamond engagement ring. "Just let me brush my teeth and then we can continue with the celebration, upstairs and grab that can of cool whip." She said with a sexy smile and a little wink. They celebrated the night away and enjoyed every minute of it.

Kyra and Jake walked through the front door and saw thousands of candles all over the room and two empty glasses on the coffee table. Kyra rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to look for food with Jake following right behind her. Once they sat down with their huge bowls of ceral their mom and dad walked in holding hands and giggling away and stopped dead in their tracks once they saw Kyra and Jake. "We know you two are together that doesn't mean you need to flaunt it or anything." Kyra said between bites. "Whatever Kyra" Reba said with a smile and a wink at Brock. "Oh and today at noon there will be a family meeting in the living room. I thought I should warn you two now." Reba said as Brock got himself some coffee while Reba went for some orange juice "Mom since when do you not have coffee in the morning?" Jake asked. "I'm already awake today Jake I don't think I need any caffeine." Reba said while smiling at Brock because of the real reason why she wasn't drinking coffee. Kyra noticed the smile but didn't say anything she just turned back to her ceral and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go call Cheyenne and Barbra Jean to ask them to be here at noon." said Reba happily as she walked back into the living room.

At noon the whole family was gathered in the living room waiting for the reason why the meeting had been called and they were ready to ask why Reba seemed so weird since the accident. "Well we have some pretty exciting news for all of you." Brock announced to the family. "Are we getting a dog?" asked Van and Jake at the some time. "No" said Brock with a grin. "We are getting married again." Reba said with an even bigger smile on her face. "Really mom that's it." asked Kyra who was mad that she had to miss band practice for news that she had guessed a while ago already. "And…" started Brock. "There's an "and"?" asked Cheyenne. "And I'm pregnant." added Reba. Nobody made a sound until Van started laughing and then everyone but Kyra, Reba and Brock joined him. "What's so funny?" asked Reba. "Well it's just I thought you just said that you were pregnant but I must have heard wrong or you two are making a big joke." Van said almost out of breath because of all of his laughing. "What do you mean a big joke? We are telling the truth to all of you." Brock said. "You mean mom really is pregnant?" asked Cheyenne while her eyes got huge. "Yes I really am." said Reba getting mad that her family didn't believe that she was pregnant. "Is that why you haven't had coffee or wine lately? And why you have been like super sick and throwing up like 24-7?"Jake asked putting all the pieces together. "Yes I found out the day I got in the car accident and the doctors kind of told Brock while I was in my mini-coma or whatever you want to call it." Reba explained to everyone. "Well it is kind of weird mom, just think your youngest child is gonna be younger than your grandchildren." said Cheyenne. "OK we know this and it was your fault for sending us to Rome and getting us the honeymoon suite." Reba pointed out to her children. "Now if you will excuse me I want some waffles with strawberries." said Reba going into the kitchen, Brock followed to help her. "Mom pregnant again, this is going to be a nightmare isn't it?" Jake asked the others. "It really depends, with Kyra she was moody and sick all the time but with you she was kind of normal only she kept getting bigger and eating weirder." Cheyenne told Jake. "Well I hope she has another me cause I don't think we can take her being sick." said Jake.

**3 months later **

"Sweetie I'm fat." complained Reba.

"Honey your 4 months pregnant." Brock said while getting dressed.

"Yeah but with the other three I wasn't this big until the 6th month. I'm a whale!" Reba stated while trying to get into her already too small maternity pants.

"Well you have a doctor's appointment on Saturday we can ask her why you are getting so big then. Now do you need some help we need to get to the meeting on time if we want to get this caterer?" Brock said trying to hurry Reba up.

"NO, don't you touch me. You are never coming near me again with any part of your body." Reba said.

"Sweetie that isn't fair you were the one who got into that shower with me." Brock pointed it out to Reba.

"So this is all my fault!" Reba said rubbing her already huge swollen stomach.

"No but you and I both know that keeping my hands off of you is a very hard thing to do and it seems a little unfair that's all." Brock said while helping her with her shoes.

"It shouldn't be that hard now since I'm a blimp." Reba said with a pouty lip.

"Well I love my blimp. Now are we ready to go?" Brock said before giving her a kiss.

"Yeah I guess." she said while getting up which wasn't an easy thing to do.

"I can't believe we are getting married in a month." Brock said to Reba.

"I wonder if I will be able to walk down the aisle then." she said trying to make her way down the stairs.

"I'll just carry you. How's that?" Brock said while opening the door for Reba.

"Good." Reba said giving him a kiss.

"Hey mom, hey belly." said Kyra coming through the door and giving her mom's tummy a pat.

"Kyra I wish you wouldn't do that it just gets it excited and I don't like it kicking me." Reba said to her daughter.

"But mom it can't be that bad it's just a kick." Kyra said while flopping down on the couch.

"Oh just wait till your pregnant." Reba said with a glare.

"OK, OK, We are leaving now anyway no need to argue. See you later Kyra." Brock said before pulling Reba out the door.

At the doctors later that week Reba had her blood pressure and weight taken by the nurse before Dr. Thomas came in. Brock was very worried by the idea of having baby when he was pushing 50 but talking to Reba at the doctor's office seemed to help him relax.

"Honey do you ever think of how old we will be when this baby is Jake's age or Kyra's?" Brock asked Reba.

"Yes I have, but you have to admit we are old now too. At least you old and hot, I'm old and a whale." Reba said while placing her hands on her stomach.

"You're the sexiest whale I've ever seen." Brock said before kissing her tenderly.

The doctor walked in and interrupted the kiss so it didn't go any further.

"Hi Reba how are you today?" Dr. Thomas asked nicely.

"Well I'm still getting sick, eating a lot, and according to Brock my mood changes 5 time a minute, and I am so huge for just being 4 months along" Reba told her doctor.

"Well today we are going to do an ultrasound and we will see why you are getting so big." Dr. Thomas assured her.

"Now let me go bring in the machine." Reba shivered as the cold gel was spread across her stomach and she gripped Brock's hand. The doctor studied the fuzzy picture for a while before turning to look at Reba.

"Reba has anyone ever talked to you about the possibility of a multiple birth pregnancy?" "Once when I was pregnant with Cheyenne but they told that to everyone back then." Reba told the doctor.

"Well the reason you are getting so big is because you are not just having one baby." Dr. Thomas told Reba and Brock.

"We're having twins." Reba said excitedly.

"No, actually I see triplets." Dr. Thomas told Reba.

"Brock we are having triplets!" Reba had tears of joy running down her face.  
"Honey this is so wonderful!" He told Reba before giving her a big kiss.

"I am still a little confused though how are we having triplets when I didn't take any drugs to help get me pregnant and with my age isn't having more than one baby at a time a very odd thing?" Reba was excited but still very confused about this.

"Well it could be that you are getting older and your period isn't as regular so two or more eggs were released, or an excess of the pheromone that makes you happy made the eggs split this much. So either your age really did help or you were on cloud nine you were so happy when you two conceived." The doctor explained.

"Thanks for explaining it, I was just confused." Reba told the doctor with a blush spreading across her face from the doctor saying they were on cloud nine when they conceived.

"It's OK, now because of your high blood pressure and having triplets at your age I am going to have to see you every two weeks and how about I show you two the babies." The doctor said and then she turned the screen towards Reba and Brock so they could stare happily at the three little blobs on the screen while the doctor pointed out arms and legs and hands and heads.

"Do you two want to know what you are having?" The doctor asked.

"No!" answered Reba while Brock said "Yes!"

"Well I can't tell you both until you both agree to find out or not." Dr. Thomas said.

"We can discuss it later, as of right now we have some very big news to tell our family." Said Reba with a huge smile spread across her face.

"OK you guys I know that you are tired of these family meetings but we have some really big news about Reba and her condition." Brock said to everyone.

"Well as you can tell I am not the normal size of a pregnant woman of only four months and today at Dr. Thomas's office we found out why." Reba explained.

"Are you having a giant?" asked Van.

"NO!" shouted Reba while holding her stomach protectively.

"Well what can be bigger than that?" asked Van.

"You idiot. I'm having triplets that is why I am a freaking blimp." Reba said as Van was glad he had sat away for his mother-in-law.

"Really Reba? Triplets at your age?" asked Barbra Jean.

"Yeah triplets." Reba said dreamily then she took the babies first picture from Brock's pocket and handed it to Kyra who happened to be seated closest to Reba.

"Wow mom." Said Kyra and Cheyenne looking at the picture at the same time.

"So you are still going to keep getting bigger and bigger?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I'm gonna be bigger than any pregnant woman you've seen in person." Reba said.

"That sounds kind of scary actually mom." Jake said while handing the picture to Van.

"Well just think of how scary it sounds to me, I'm the one who is going to keep getting bigger and bigger. All you have to do is watch." Reba said giving Jake a bright smile.

"So you are still pregnant for 9 months right? Having triplets doesn't mean they stay in for um..um..27 months right?" Van asked before finally passing the picture to Barbra Jean. "No Reba is only going to be pregnant for 9 months but the doctor will be watching her closely because of her high blood pressure and her age." "OK can we please stop pointing out how old I am?" Reba said getting annoyed. "Yeah sure." Barbra Jean said before pulling Reba into a warm hug. Reba took the picture back and placed it in Brock's pocket again. "Sweetie will you make me your famous PB&J sandwich with lots of strawberry jelly?" Reba asked Brock who said yes and kissed her lightly on the lips before going to the kitchen. "Oh Reba, how would you feel about me throwing a baby shower/bachelorette party for you in a few weeks?" Barbra Jean asked.

"No way Barbra Jean I don't need any party." Reba said even shaking her head no to get her point across. "But mom it is tradition that the maid of honor throws a party for the bride and the best man throws a party for the groom and everything about this wedding is going to be traditional, you said so yourself." Cheyenne said. "Well OK but no strippers or exotic/lap dancers at either party you two got that or do you want to get hurt by a pissed off seriously hormonal pregnant woman." Reba said pointing to Barbra Jean and Van. "OK, OK we get it now Cheyenne can you come help me with the plans?" The group left to go do different activities like plan parties, play guitar or just go hang with friends. Brock walked in with Reba's sandwich and a glass of milk after everyone had left, she was just sitting there rubbing her belly with her eyes closed and she had a big smile spread across her face. Brock sat down on the coffee table and set the snack down next to him, he started rubbing her belly too this made her open her eyes but her smile just got bigger. "Honey are you still hungry?" Brock asked while he took her hand in his.

"I am always hungry sweetie." Reba said gripping onto him tighter. Brock grabbed the plate and her eyes light up when she saw the simple sandwich "I wish I could make your eyes light up like that." Brock said while handing the milk to her too. "Ok you can that's what caused this remember." Reba said while pointing to her stomach with one hand before taking the milk from Brock. "Did I hear BJ mention something about a bachelorette party for you?" asked Brock hoping Reba wouldn't let Barbra Jean do something like that. "Well actually yeah she wants to throw me a baby shower/bachelorette party in a few weeks and Van wants to thrown you a party too. I told both of them that there will be no strippers allowed or else." Brock grinned at that. "Well since it looks like we have the afternoon to ourselves what do you want to do?" Brock asked with a smirk. "I know what you want to do but we just found out that we are going to have triplets and we don't have any cribs or anything at all for them." Reba said disappointing Brock. "Why don't you wait until after the baby shower to see what you get before we go out and buy the stuff we will need?" Brock said hoping Reba would agree. "OK but only because that makes more sense. We could always get Cheyenne's things out of there now though." "But I will need Van to help me do that and he isn't here right now." Brock said glad that he had come up with another excuse. "Well since I can't think of anything good to do why don't we just stick with your idea." They started headed upstairs "Hey you got any cool whip?" asked Reba just to tease Brock. He left for a minute and came back with a can of cool whip in his hand. "Where did you get that?" Reba asked shocked. "I've been keeping things that you craved during the other pregnancies close by just in case you want them. Ice cream with cool whip was Cheyenne, Pickles and hot fudge on everything was Kyra, and Ranch dressing on everything was Jake." Reba looked shocked "I'm glad that you remembered. I wonder what these little ones will make me want." Reba said giving Brock a sexy look.

"Why don't we go find out?" Brock said leading her into their bedroom.

"Kyra I don't want to go anywhere today do we really have to go?" Reba said.

"Yes mom, you need new clothes and I am getting paid for this now come on." Kyra was dragging her mom to the mall so they could get out of the way while Barbra Jean and Cheyenne were setting up for the party. "Oh…can we at least get something to eat first?" Reba said looking at the food court. "Mom you just had breakfast an hour ago." Kyra pointed out. "Yeah and I'm pregnant and you just happened to drag me by the food court." Reba said heading to the Subway. "OK get me a coke." Kyra said as she sat down at a table. Reba walked back with a tray with a water, a coke and a huge sandwich with two cookies on the side. "Mom what all is on that sub?" Kyra asked when her mom took a bite. "Oh it's just a cold cut sub with lots of pickles, lettuce, mayo, ranch dressing, tomatoes, olives, spinach, and three kinds of cheese and I got some hot fudge from the restaurant next to it too." Reba said before she took another bite. "Don't you usually just get a turkey sub with lettuce and tomatoes?" Kyra asked looking at her mom with a weird expression. "What do you not get about the whole being pregnant thing?" Reba asked before taking a gulp of her water. "OK whatever will you just hurry up so we can go find you some clothes." Kyra said while taking her coke before her mom inhaled it too. "I'm almost done already." Reba pointed out before taking another bite. After she was fed they went to the map thing and found the maternity store and on their way there Reba needed a bathroom stop. "Come on Kyra it is this way." "Mom that's at the other mall, the bathroom here is that way." Kyra said pointing in the opposite of Reba. "OK, OK lets go your way you are here a lot more often anyway." Reba agreed and it turned out Kyra was right so then they headed back to the maternity store. "Why do all these tops have to show so much cleavage?" Reba complained for the 5th time while coming out to show Kyra the outfit. "Because you have gone up a lot in that department and you need to show them off." "Kyra I don't want to show off." Kyra rolled her eyes at her mom "You are gong to have to deal with it because every top out there is lower cut than these that you grabbed." "OK fine this one is OK besides all the cleavage don't you think?" Kyra looked at her mom the shirt was a pretty blue and it was loose around the middle but it wouldn't be for too long the way her mom kept growing, the pants were jeans and very stretchy but they looked good and that was what really mattered. Once they were done Reba had six new outfits and she was starting to have some fun, Kyra suggested going to the movie theater but the movie they agreed on still had another hour so they went to one of Kyra's stores to get some more clothes. "The music is a little loud in here don't you think?" asked Reba. "Mom most stores are like that now I just need a new top for a gig this weekend help me look please." Reba looked through the shirts and one jumped out at her. "Try this one." Reba said handing it to Kyra. "Mom it is sparkly I can't wear this." Kyra begged. "Please just try it on I want to see you wearing it." Kyra agreed and took the top with a few she picked out and went to the dressing room. "OK mom here it is." Kyra came out in her faded jeans with the red sparkly shirt on. "Ah Kyra it looks really nice." Kyra looked in the mirror and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. "Mom why did you have me try this on?" Kyra asked wanting to know why her mom pushed for this shirt when she could have chosen a much more conservative one. "Well I used to have one just like it when I would sing at Terry's bar." Kyra was shocked "You in a low cut sparkly shirt?" "Yeah I loved to shine when I was on stage so I liked to wear sequins and lots of them." When they left Kyra got the shirt and they walked back to the movie theater to watch the movie. When the movie was over they rushed to the bathroom for Reba and then they walked around waiting for Barbra Jean to call and say they were ready for Reba but there wasn't any call yet. "Can we go home yet?" Reba complained, she had been on her feet most of the day and they were hurting. "Hey mom there is one of those massage chair trial things lets go try them." Kyra pointed to the chairs and Reba agreed just to get 5 minutes off of her feet. They went and got two chocolate milk shakes and waited some more on a bench. When they had finally gotten back to shopping at the Shoe Barn, Barbra Jean called and they left to go home.

Kyra opened the front door for her mother who was utterly surprised at everyone that had been invited. "Mama!" Reba yelled. "Reba darlin." Her mother said coming to give her a hug. "Reba honey why didn't you tell me you were this far along?" Her mother asked while feeling Reba's stomach "Mama I'm only four months along." Reba said giving Kyra the shopping bags to take upstairs. "Then why are you so big sweetie?" "Mama I haven't had the chance to call and tell you that I'm having triplets!" Her mothers jaw dropped. "Well oh my lord. Wait till JD hears about this, he will be so excited." Reba hugged her mom again before getting pulled into the party by other guests. They played some games and ate but a big surprise showed up about half way through the party.

"Well I'm here! Now we can get this party started!" "Lorrie-Ann get your butt over here and give me a hug." Reba yelled across the room. Lorrie-Ann's eyes got big as see saw all of Reba. "My lord lady what did you do, let him go to town already?" Reba blushed a bright red "Yeah, but you would have too if you were in Rome in a romantic Honeymoon suite." "Yeah I would have but we are as different as day and night, and who would put you two in a honeymoon suite?" Reba smiled, boy had she missed Lorrie-Ann. "My kids' crazy as it sounds." Lorrie-Ann got herself a drink and sat down next to Reba to hear about what all she had missed. "OK time for the presents!" yelled Barbra Jean so that everyone could hear her. "Open this one first mom it's from me and Van." Cheyenne said handing Reba a gift bag. "Cheyenne sweetie it is just cans of paint." Van and I are offering to help paint my old room so it can be the nursery. But since you a set on not finding out if they will be girls or boys we got the same yellow paint that you used on all of our nurseries." Cheyenne explained to her mom. "That is so sweet, thank you Cheyenne." Reba said. "Honey this is from your dad and me" said Helen while handing Reba a gift certificate to go out to dinner. "Thank you Mama." Reba said as she continued opening presents and saying her thank you to everyone. Lorrie-Ann's was the only gift that wasn't baby themed she gave Reba a silky nightgown with a g-string but Reba couldn't fit into it anymore so it didn't bother her that much. As the guests left Reba was left with her daughters, her mother, and her two best friends talking about pregnancy and babies.

"Well I'm extremely tired now so if you will excuse me I would like to take a nap. Uh… Kyra could you help me up?" Reba told them all. "Sure mom lets get you to bed." Kyra said pulling her mom up off the sofa.

As Van promised there was no stripper but Reba never said anything about gambling or drinking. So that is what the boys were doing, gambling away all their money to each other at Van's house and drinking beer, they were having a fun time too and they kept talking about their women. "Cheyenne falls asleep in the baby's room so much now it is like I have a room all to myself and it is pretty awesome." Van was talking during their game of poker. "Don't get too used to it those kids will be out of the house before you know it. Ain't that right Brock?" JV told the guys. "I wouldn't know I just keep getting more and more kids." Brock said and Van laughed. "Didn't Reba say once that if you two were still together she might have wanted more kids?" Van pointed out. "Yeah I think she did." Brock nodded. "I think she cursed you by saying that. Now you two are going to have three more kids." Brock even laughed a little at Van's comment, talking about Reba just made him more anxious to get home so he tried to hurry the game along. JV noticed and said "The other party should be over by now how bout we go check on our women?" Van and Brock agreed and they left the game to go check on the girls.

The other girls were gathered in the kitchen talking as Reba was upstairs putting away the clothes she had gotten at the store earlier that day. Brock would definitely like the outfits, actually he didn't care if she walked around naked he would still say she looked beautiful no matter how old or fat she got. She had gotten a rocking chair as a gift from Kyra and Jake and Kyra had already moved it to her room so she sat down and talked to the babies. "Hi sweeties this is mama and I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be born with so much love surrounding you that you three won't know what to do. Your daddy and I are really happy we love you all so much." Reba giggled just thinking about Brock, she couldn't think of anything else to say to the babies so she started singing.

"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace…" She sang the song and someone started clapping when it was over. Brock was standing in the doorway clapping for the beautiful song that Reba had just sung. "That was wonderful." He told her. "Thanks" she mumbled. "Would you like to go downstairs you dad is waiting to see his little firecracker before he will go back to the hotel." "Yeah" she got up and fixed her hair before following Brock downstairs and into the kitchen to see her daddy. "Little Red!" JV hollered as Reba walked into the kitchen. "Not so "little" anymore Grandpa." Kyra said while patting her mom's tummy, surprisingly she didn't get yelled at for doing it like she normally did. Reba hugged her daddy and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Hi daddy how's everything?" JV wouldn't let her point the conversation away from herself "I would prefer to have you answer that question." Reba looked kindly at her daddy "Daddy I'm fine, just a little bigger than you are used to." Reba told her dad. "JV don't push we need to go now anyway if we want to make it to dinner in time." Helen told JV. "I guess we will be going then." JV kissed Reba then her tummy and said goodbye to the rest of the family while Helen ran around giving everyone hugs and kisses, she also kissed Reba's tummy before leaving to follow JV out to the car. "Mom why do they have to kiss your stomach when you are pregnant?" Jake asked his mom. "Well Jake to wish the child and mother good luck and grant himself luck a cowboy would always kiss the mother's stomach that is why daddy did it but mama did it to wish the babies and me more luck because she is certain that we will need it." Reba explained to Jake. "So Grandma is really worried about you and the triplets?" Jake asked. "She worries to much haven't you figured that our yet?" Reba asked him. "Is that where you get it from?" Jake asked. Reba blushed in response "So what are we having for dinner?" Reba said getting Jake to a different topic.

"Are you gonna tell me where you are taking me to?" Reba asked as she held onto Brock's hand so she wouldn't run into anything.

"We are almost there so just give it a minute." Brock said while gripping Reba's hand and leading the way.

"Please stop me before we walk off the face of the Earth." Reba said with a smile.

"Now why would I do that?" Brock said making Reba smile more.

"OK just let me hold open the door for you." Brock guided Reba inside and took off her blindfold.

"Brock you brought me to Terry's jewelry store?" Reba asked puzzled.

"I figured that since we are getting married in three days you would want to pick out your ring since I suck at that kind of stuff." Brock said before giving Reba a kiss.

"Hey I won't have any hanky-panky in my store." Reba heard Terry yell at them.

"Oh my god Reba Hart as I live and breath." Terry said over dramatically.

"Yes Terry. It really is me." Reba said twirling so he could see all of the baby weight.

"You and Betty must really be getting back together if that happened." Said Terry.

"My name is Brock you know." Brock said aggravated by what Terry called him.

"Yeah I know but I don't care, Betty." Terry said while coming out from behind the counter to give Reba a hug.

"Come here and let me see that stomach a little better." Terry set his hand or Reba tummy and he felt one of the babies kick.

"Gosh there really is a baby in there it just kicked me." Terry said pulling his hand back.

"Actually there are three little babies in there." Reba told Terry.

"So three buns in the oven all at the some time, I'm impressed Betty." Terry said making Reba and Brock both blush.

"Thanks I guess." Brock said in response.

"Now you said we were here to pick out my wedding ring?" Reba asked Brock.

"Yeah we both need new rings don't you think?" Reba agreed and stepped up to the counter to look.

"Brock take a look at that one." Reba said pointing to one as Terry got it out for her.

"A 1 carat with an oval cut diamond with inset diamonds all around the band. It is white gold and costs $4,500 but since it is for you I may be able to bring it down a little." Terry explained.

"It's OK I was actually pointing to the one behind it." Reba said before laughing at Brocks reaction to the price.

"Oh, a ½ carat with a main princess cut diamond and ten smaller diamonds accents. It is set in yellow gold and is $1,000." Terry said while getting out the much less flashy ring.

Reba tried it on and it fit perfectly, she showed her hand to Brock and he nodded in approval of it. "Now for Betty here we have a matching yellow gold band that costs $250." Brock tried it on and it fit perfectly too.

"We will take them." Brock said as he took his credit card out of his wallet.

"OK while we are here we have some more shopping to do." Reba said dragging Brock to the baby store to look at cribs. The displays were all so cute a princess room and a sports room were set up side by side and next to them was a display decorated in yellow and green for those that were old fashioned and didn't want to know if it was a boy or girl. Brock stared at Reba as she looked at the furniture; he agreed with everything that she said if she liked it or hated it he just nodded a yes or answered quickly. "Reba caught on when they were looking at the sport themed room and she said she didn't like it and Brock agreed and he never would have if he hadn't been staring at her. "Well since all you're doing is staring at me we might as well go home and do this later. "OK" Brock agreed as Reba headed towards the door. Once they got home and found that nobody else was home the sat on the couch and argued.

"Why don't you want to know the sex of the babies?" Brock asked Reba.

"Our parents didn't know what we were going to be and what is good enough for our parents is good enough for us." Reba said.

"Come on Reba you and I both know that you would really want to know as much as I do." Brock suggested.

"Why do you want to know so bad anyway?" Reba asked.

"I think knowing will make all this more real to me." Brock admitted to Reba.

"OK, that makes sense but I still believe we shouldn't find out." Reba stood firm on her decision.

"You said that I make sense why can't you just agree." Brock was getting upset.

"What if I loose them?" Reba shouted at Brock.

"Oh sweetie." Brock said hugging Reba tight.

"Brock I am like mama I worry too much and having a baby is the worst. That's why I wouldn't find out with Jake I was too old then and I'm even older now what if one of them or all of them don't make it. Brock what if I don't make it?" Reba was crying now.

"It will be alright honey. You will make it and so will all three of the babies." Brock said while taking her hand in his and placing them both on her stomach.

"But there is still a small chance that I or we or whatever will not make it." Reba kept blubbering on.

"Just don't think about it, it will not happen honey. I will not let it happen." Brock comforted Reba. Kyra walked in and saw her mom and dad hugging on the sofa

"Oh get a room will you?" Kyra said before noticing that her mother was crying.

"Mom what did dad do?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing Kyra just stop making fun of your dad." Reba said wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Mom what's wrong." Kyra asked more concerned for her mother.

"I'm fine Kyra just hormones." Reba tried to push it away.

"Mom you are crying all over dad and even you don't do that even when you are pregnant." Kyra sat down on the other side of her mom and put her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just a little worried that's all." Reba tried to hold back the tears again but it didn't work.

"Mom tell me about it." Kyra grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the coffee table and handed it to her mom.

"I am just worried about the babies and if they will make it." Reba admitted to Kyra.

"Mom you should know by now not to worry about anything. Over time it will get fixed like everything with Van and Cheyenne and between you and me. You just have to let it go Mom and it will get better. Now come on Barbra Jean asked me to go pick up the dresses and tuxes today and I'm sure you will need to try on your dress again." Mentioning the wedding cheered up Reba and she got up to go to try on the dress.

"I'll be back later OK sweetie, we can talk more then." Reba said before giving Brock a big kiss…

OK that is the longest chapter that I have ever written and I hope you liked it. Please review to tell me what you think. Till next time…


	9. Chapter 9

OK finally I have finished the next chapter, sorry I couldn't think of a good way to end it and yes later I know I steal an idea from a TV show but I have seen it done before and I just wanted to add something. Now I hope you enjoy…

At the sound of the alarm Reba's eyes opened to see her lying in the empty bed. Brock had spent the night at Van and Cheyenne's because the groom wasn't supposed to see the bride on the big day and now she was yelling at herself for still wanting to stick to the tradition. She got up to take a shower and when she headed downstairs Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were already at the kitchen table having coffee and muffins.

"Hey sleepy head you ready to go to the salon?" Barbra Jean asked between bites.

"Let me eat first OK." Reba said grabbing a muffin off the counter.

"OK I still need to go get Kyra up too." Barbra Jean said flipping through a hair magazine.

"OK go get her up it's gonna take you a while." Reba said grabbing another muffin and sitting down at the table. Barbra Jean also knew that it would take a while to wake Kyra up so she left to go start trying.

"Mom how many muffins are you going to eat?" Cheyenne asked after Reba grabbed her 5th muffin.

"I'm hungry OK, now what time do we have to be there?" Reba asked before taking another bite.

"Not until 8 but Barbra Jean wants to get there early so that we will have plenty of time." Cheyenne told her mom.

"Oh great so you're tell me I could have slept in for 30 more minutes if it weren't for the blonde goofball." Reba said in a huff.

"Mom stop complaining and just go with it, you really don't need any arguments in your condition you could raise your blood pressure even higher." Cheyenne said.

"Whatever why don't you go help Barbra Jean wake up Kyra." Reba suggested.

"OK but don't go off anywhere." Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Just go." Reba said as Cheyenne headed toward to stairs. Reba got up and went to the phone to call Brock.

"_Hi honey you up?" Reba asked sweetly._

"_Yeah Cheyenne woke me and Van up before she left this morning." Brock told Reba._

"_Well I just thought I'd call to see if you slept well on their sofa and to tell you I'm being dragged out to a salon so if you don't recognize me at the alter it will not be my fault." Reba said smiling at her picture of what the girls were going to have done to her._

"_It doesn't even compare to sleeping in that big comfortable bed with you honey I even think your or our sofa is better and I don't care if I don't recognize you as long as it really is you." Brock said with a smile._

"_Well I don't think you will need to get used to anybodies sofa..." Reba said._

"Reba what are you doing on the phone?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Just talking, Barbra Jean." Reba said annoyed because of the interruption.

"No you cannot talk to him right now we are leaving." Barbra Jean said taking the phone from Reba and hanging up.

"Hey…" Reba started complaining.

"I don't want to hear it, now come on we can't get Kyra up and we need your help." Barbra Jean explained. Reba followed her up the stairs to wake up Kyra and she was the only one that could. All she had to do was tickle her feet and she started kicking and was up. The salon wasn't that packed because there are not a lot of weddings in the middle of August so they took Reba back right away to pretty her up, and soon after they took back Barbra Jean, Cheyenne and Elizabeth, and Kyra. Reba may have gone first but she was still the last one done and what an entrance she made walking into the lobby. Her hair was in cascading curls that framed her face and they had added in some fake strands with jewels in them to make her hair sparkle. Her makeup was flawless and whatever they had done to her eyes sure made them stand out and her cheeks were pink and she was glowing. Barbra Jean was not going to let Reba see what she looked like until she had the whole outfit on so they quickly headed out the door so she couldn't turn around to see anything. The guys had gotten their tuxes and went to the church to make sure it was all decorated and not over the top by Barbra Jean just like Reba had asked for them to do. They greeted JV and Helen who got there early and waited for other guests or the women.

Cheyenne went in ahead of the other girls to make sure the here dad wasn't anywhere near the door they had to go in but he was so she whispered for Van.

"Van get over here!" Cheyenne said as quietly as possible.

"What is it Cheyenne?" Van asked looking at Cheyenne confused.

"You need to distract dad for me and get him into the actual church part of the building so that we can sneak in mom." Cheyenne said trying to explain.

"Why do you need to sneak your mom in?" Van said still confused.

"The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding and mom is all for this tradition stuff." Cheyenne said slapping Van on the arm.

"OK, OK I'll go distract him." Van said rubbing his arm. Cheyenne left to get the other girls and Van told Brock that they should check on the alter again just in case. The timing was perfect just as Van and Brock left Reba came in with the other girls and the headed right into the bridal room.

"I have to go to the bathroom before I put on the dress OK so just let me go." Reba demanded.

"Let me go cover the mirror first." Barbra Jean rushed into the bathroom first with a tablecloth.

"Mom can you zip me up?" asked Kyra still trying to get the zipper all the way up without getting her hair caught in the zipper.

"Yeah but you are going to have to come to me sweetie." Reba said before Kyra walked over.

"OK the mirror is all covered you can go now." Barbra Jean announced coming out of the bathroom. Reba passed by her to get to the bathroom.

"Well Barbra Jean and I are done getting ready." Kyra announced to everyone.

"If you were trying to get two little kids and yourself dressed at the same time you would be behind too." Cheyenne told her sister. Kyra took Elizabeth's clothes from Cheyenne and helped the little girl get dressed in the little pink dress as Barbra Jean started on baby Charlie so Cheyenne could get finished too.

"OK now that everyone is ready but the bride are you three ready to help this whale get into the dress?" Reba asked coming out of the bathroom to see everyone just putting on the final touches of their own outfits.

"Yeah mom let me grab the dress." Kyra told her mom while grabbing the hanging bag. They helped her into the dress and they managed to get her into it without messing up her hair or makeup. Since she was finished getting ready Barbra Jean had to let Reba see herself so she turned the floor length mirror around and Reba gasped at what she saw.

It was a very simple but very elegant dress that had ribbons for sleeves and it cinched in above her belly with more ribbon and then flowed away from her huge belly because they didn't know how big she would be at the time of the wedding, it went all the way down to the floor and she wore white sparkly flat shoes. She wore simple diamond stud earrings that Brock had gotten for her for their 5th anniversary and a cross necklace. All this combined with the hair and makeup looked very simple and elegant and they all knew Brock would love it.

All the other guests showed up and soon the wedding started, Brock stood at the alter and watched as the girls walked down the aisle. Cheyenne walked down the aisle carrying Charlie and with Elizabeth holding her hand and sprinkling flower pedals as they walked, Kyra and Jake walked down after them, followed by Barbra Jean and Van and then came Reba and her dad. JV had a big smile on his face and Reba was giddy with excitement as they walked to the alter, JV gave Reba a kiss on the cheek and then went and sat down next to Helen. Brock loved how gorgeous Reba looked in the white gown and she was absolutely glowing as he took her arm in his, her smile got three times bigger. They said the traditional vows and of course had one heck of a kiss before the guests headed into the other room of the church where the reception was being held. The wedding party stayed to take pictures and Reba was assured that food was already out for the guests. After the pictures they went into the hall and had some fun, Reba danced to "I Loved Her First" with her dad and Brock tried to get his mom to dance but she didn't want to. Reba and Brock danced to "Forever Love" and everyone had a really good time, Reba's stomach got a lot of pats and rubs and a lot of people were talking to the babies even Grammy Liz. They survived the wedding and the reception without anything bad happening and Reba was thankful for it, and because of the high risk pregnancy they couldn't go anywhere for a honeymoon so they stayed home and nothing bad happened then either.

**December**

Brock was so excited about his Christmas gift for Reba; he knew she would love getting tickets to "The Nutcracker" and they were best way to surprise her. He knew the last time she had seen it was with the girls before Jake was born and she always enjoyed it so this was the perfect gift for her. He got the tickets for the day before Christmas and they were going out to dinner tonight so he could give her the ticket and she would have a week to get an outfit and be ready. He straightened his tie one last time before knocking on the bedroom door to try and get Reba to hurry along. She hadn't been able to fit into the regular maternity clothes for the past month and had switched to oversized men's shirts and pants but she did find a cute black dress that fit her to go out tonight and when she opened the door Brock's eyes lit up with happiness. He helped her down the stairs and out to the car, getting her out of the car was more of a problem but he still enjoyed it. The restaurant wasn't that crowded and they got a table and ordered quickly, Brock decided to surprise Reba with the tickets after dinner and waiting was killing him. Once they were finally done eating they ordered dessert and Brock surprised her while they were waiting.

"Reba I kind of have an early Christmas gift for you." Brock said as the waitress left.

"What is it?" Reba asked with a smile.

"Just a little gift." Brock said before handing an envelope containing the tickets to Reba.

Reba opened the envelope and smiled when she saw the tickets.

"I wish I could come over there and hug yah, but I can't get up." Reba said with a smile.

"Oh that's OK I'll just have to come to you." Brock said while getting up and then giving Reba a kiss. Reba was surprised at how romantic he could be and now they were going to see "The Nutcracker" in a week. Dessert came and they enjoyed spending the rest of the evening together before they headed back home to the kids.

"Hey mom and dad, when did you two get back?" Jake asked looking up from his game.

"Just a few minutes ago." Brock told his son.

"So did dad tell you why he took you out tonight?" Kyra asked with a smile.

"Yes, he gave me my Christmas present." Reba told Kyra while sitting next to her on the sofa.

"What did he get you?" Kyra asked looking up from her magazine.

"He got tickets for me and him to see "The Nutcracker" the day before Christmas." Reba said with a giant smile.

"Really "The Nutcracker" I can't believe dad would do that." Kyra said, her smile getting bigger.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart, what did you do?" Reba asked with a glare.

"Mom all I did was order the tickets online and promise not to tell you about them." Kyra admitted before her mom started yelling more.

"OK" Reba said while calming down.

"Mom do you want to go shopping for a new dress then. I'm not doing anything Sunday." Kyra told her mother.

"Alright, how about after church me and you head out on a shopping spree." Reba agreed.

"Mom can I go to Robert's tonight?" Jake asked not even caring that his mom and sister were already talking.

"Did you finish your homework already?" Reba asked knowing that he had.

"Yeah I only had a little homework because it's Friday." Jake pointed out.

"Go ahead. Kyra are you going anywhere tonight?" Reba said.

"I have a gig tonight and probably wont be back until really late." Kyra said.

Reba nodded and asked Brock to help her up so she could go to bed even though it wasn't even nine yet.

Sunday morning Reba, Brock, Kyra, and Jake headed to church where they met up with the rest of their family. Cheyenne and Barbra Jean were excited to hear of Brock's romantic Christmas gift and Van got smacked on the back of the head by Cheyenne for not getting her something romantic. After the sermon they headed home and dropped of the guys before Kyra and Reba went shopping. A lot of the maternity stores didn't carry big enough sizes for how huge Reba was now so they went to a regular store and just went toward the biggest sizes and they finally found a dress Reba liked that she could also fit into. It was knee length and a very pretty light blue with a halter neckline and Reba loved it and she knew Brock would too. When they got back home she wouldn't let Brock see the dress because it was supposed to be a surprise and they went back to their somewhat normal routine for the next week. Getting Jake to school until the winter break started and he got to stay home, Brock going to work, Kyra out with the band, and Reba sitting at home resting and of course Barbra Jean would come over way to much to check on Reba. But Reba was really looking forward to "The Nutcracker" and that is what got her through the week stuck in the house, and soon the day came.

"Honey I'm ready you need to hurry up." Brock said from downstairs.

"Cheyenne is just finishing my makeup, so just give me a minute." Reba said back.

"Dad will you stop bugging us! Interrupting doesn't make me hurry up." Cheyenne said.

"OK, OK." Brock said while rolling his eyes.

Reba was letting Cheyenne do her hair and makeup because she couldn't do it without getting completely warn out from all the work. She got into the cute dress and had Cheyenne help her with her shoes before going downstairs to show Brock. He stared at her as she walked or waddled down the stairs, she was beautiful. He didn't know how she did it even at eight months pregnant she looked just as gorgeous as she had when they were in Italy or when they met almost thirty years before. Her hair was in big bouncy curls and the dress showed a lot of her cleavage that being pregnant had made more noticeable and Cheyenne had done something to her eyes to make them look brighter and bigger, she also did something to makes Reba's lips look even more luscious and Brock just had to kiss her. Reba was surprised that Brock had just kissed her; she still didn't believe that she was good looking being gigantically pregnant and hormonal. They headed out the door and went to see "The Nutcracker", the first act was very sweet and Reba loved to watch Clara dance around with her uncle who gave her the nutcracker doll. But after intermission Reba felt something and just figured it was one of the babies moving around then she turned her attention back to the dancing and felt it again when the Chinese dancers were performing, but more of them started coming and they were a lot more intense when the lady with the huge dress come out and the people came out from under her huge dress, Reba just kept getting this weird feeling in her stomach but decided to just ignore it because at eight months pregnant these feelings were normal. Then came the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy it was the most popular part of the ballet and all of the audience was silent until Reba's water broke.

"Brock," Reba whispered.

"What honey?" Brock whispered back.

"Shut Up!" the lady next to them said.

"My water just broke we need to go now." Reba said her voice still a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked shocked that this was happening so soon.

"I've had my water break three times before I think I know what it feels like to have my water break." Reba said a little louder than her previous whisper.

"Be quiet!" A man behind them said as the lady told them to shut up again.

"OK let's go." Brock said helping Reba up.

"Excuse us." Reba said when they had to have a group of other people stand up to let them get to the exit and some of them cussed at the inconvenience. They finally made it and Reba started walking down the hallway to the front door while Brock talked to the attendant at the door. Brock caught up with Reba easily and helped her into the car and got into the drivers side and they were off to the hospital. Once they got there the doctor was called and so was the rest of the family and Reba was changed into one of those gowns that don't close all the way and she was put into a room to wait for the babies.

"Honey are you doing OK?" Brock asked again.

"For the thousandth time yes I am OK, It just hurts when I am having contractions." Reba said still waiting for the doctor before she could have any pain medication.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Brock asked worried about Reba.

"There is one thing I want." Reba was holding Brock's hand so she pulled him close and whispered into his ear "I want to kiss you on the mouth." Reba kissed him passionately.

"Reba you shouldn't do things like that sometimes I or better yet we just can't stop and you know that." Brock said while pulling away.

"Ah darn it." Reba said with a giggle before it turned into a shocked look and then a scream because of another contraction.

"Keep breathing." Brock had to remind Reba and soon the contraction was over.

"Where is that damn doctor?" Reba said once the contraction was over.

"She will be here soon, now why don't you just rest honey." Brock said kissing her on her forehead.

"You don't get a say you're not sitting here waiting for three little babies to be ripped from you private parts." Reba started to yell but was interrupted when the doctor walked in.

"Hi you two how are you doing today?" Dr. Thomas asked as she came in the room.

"I'm in a whole lot of pain and I need drugs or something." Reba told the doctor.

"Well I have to see how far along you are first and then we can decided what needs to be done next." the doctor said while trying not to go against Reba knowing how painful having a baby is.

"Alright Dr. Thomas." Reba said trying to calm back down.

"Now if you will lay down I can see how far dilated you are." Dr. Thomas said. Reba laid down and Brock gripped her hand tighter.

"Well you are only three centimeters dilated and we have to wait till you are five centimeters dilated before I can give you pain medication and I would like to hook a monitor up so we can keep better track of your contractions." Dr. Thomas said.

"So I still have to wait a little while?" Reba asked.

"Yeah but at the rate you are going it will be sooner than you think. Now I have another patient that I have to go check on but because of your high risk pregnancy I am focusing on you tonight." The doctor explained before leaving.

"REBA…REBA HART!" they heard from the hallway.

"In here." Brock went to the door and said out into the hallway but he quickly jumped out of the way when he saw Barbra Jean storming towards him.

"Reba!" Barbra Jean yelled as she walked into the room.

"Barbra Jean where is everyone else?" Reba asked with concern.

"They were right behind me." Barbra Jean said with a shrug.

"Brock go find them, please." Reba asked nicely.

Brock left and found the kids asking for Reba at the front desk and he brought them into Reba's room to find Dr. Thomas hooking up the contraction monitor.

"Now here's everyone." Reba said with a smile.

"Wow brought in the whole neighborhood did you?" Dr. Thomas asked with a smile.

"No actually this is all my family. My three kids, my son-in-law, my two grandkids, and Barbra Jean and Henry are our extended family." Reba said her eyes starting to get tears.

"Are you sure you didn't give her any drugs yet?" Brock asked amazed at how sappy Reba was acting.

"No all I did was hook up a fetal monitor." The doctor said confused by the question.

"Brock come here and see." Barbra Jean said and Reba showed the band that was now stretched around her belly and the screen that showed every movement the babies made.

"Mom what happened? When dad called all he told us was to hurry and get to the hospital no explanation at all." Cheyenne said while handing Charlie to Van so she could go sit on the bed by her mom.

"We were watching "The Nutcracker" and during the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy my water broke and we ended up here." Reba explained.

"Mom you are going to be OK right?" Jake asked from behind Kyra.

"Yeah sweetie why do you ask?" Reba asked him.

"Cheyenne and Barbra Jean never had to wear that funny belt thing when they were in labor, and I thought it meant that something was wrong." Jake said moving to see his mom better.

"No I just happen to be having more than one baby and they want to make sure all three of them are OK so they put this on me." Reba explained to Jake.

"Mom what is going to happen?" Kyra asked going to sit on the side of the bed that Cheyenne wasn't already on.

"I just have to sit here and wait until the triplets are ready to come out." Reba said trying to make it sound simpler than it really was.

"I'm still worried about you mom." Kyra said looking at her mom.

"Well don't be." Reba said while pulling Kyra into a hug.

"Alright now Reba needs to get some rest everyone out." Brock announced to the room.

"No, Brock I want them all to stay so I can have some company." Reba said.

"But sweetie the doctor said you needed rest and I'm sure that our family won't help with that." Brock said from across the room.

"They can leave if they want to but I don't want them to." Reba said quickly before another contraction started. Since Cheyenne and Kyra were holding her hands she squeezed them and screamed in agony and the two girls had looks of horror on their faces as their mom squeezed their hands till they thought they would fall off. Brock ran towards Reba and coached her through the contraction that after a few minutes went away and everyone relaxed again as Kyra and Cheyenne got as far away from their mom as they could. Brock took Reba's hand again and got ready for another one because they just kept coming faster and they got much worse.

"Reba honey you will be fine, the doctor will give you medicine in just a little bit we just have to keep going strong." Brock said trying to encourage her.

"What is this we crap, you mean I have to keep laying her in pain because of three babies trying to get themselves out of me while you let me crush your hand, all you did was the fun part." Reba said getting louder with each word.

"Mom your high blood pressure remember you have to keep it down, just relax." Cheyenne said to her mother.

"Yeah Mrs. H, let-it-go." Van added.

"You did the same thing to Cheyenne so if I were you I would shut up." Reba said getting madder and her face getting red.

"OK men I think it is time for us to head out of here before we get dragged out in body bags." Van announced to the people in the room.

"Yeah I think I will come with you to find some ice for my hand." Kyra said.

"Me too." Cheyenne added.

Reba was left with Brock and Barbra Jean since her kids were now afraid to become human squeeze toys. All they had to do now was wait, and that is what they did because these babies wanted to take their time. By six the next morning Reba was finally dilated 5 centimeters and she got her drugs to where she couldn't feel a thing and was very very loopy, and that is when the kids decided it was safe to go back into her room.

"Then all the reindeer loved him, as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history."

"Mom will you stop singing." Kyra asked as her mom finished yet another song.

"I'm just in a good Christmas mood, plus I was singing with Elizabeth till Cheyenne and Van had to leave." Reba said as she watched a nurse come into the room.

"Well they left already so can you stop singing already." Kyra pointed out.

"You know Jake could have stayed with me instead of you, and he would have been singing with me." Reba pointed out as the nurse checked the monitor.

"Yeah but Jake is terrified that you are going to crush his hand like you did to mine and Cheyenne's so he doesn't want to be left alone in here." Kyra pointed out again.

"I know, and you know I didn't mean to do that right?" Reba asked.

"Yes I know that this hurts a lot and taking the pain out on someone is fun but it is funnier to see you yell at dad than to crush ours hands." Kyra said with a smile.

"Alright now since I am not allowed to sing what do you suggest we do until Brock and Jake get back with the food?" Reba asked Kyra.

"I don't know." Kyra said putting down her magazine.

"Excuse me but can you lay back?" the nurse asked Reba.

"I thought the doctor was supposed to check on me?" asked Reba.

"Well I'm an intern, Dr. Riley but you can call me Debbie. I've been assigned to help Dr. Thomas and she asked me to come check on you." This new girl explained.

Reba did as she was asked and the girl said she was still at 5 centimeters and left.

"Mom we can just like watch TV or something or maybe we can sing a little." Kyra said quietly.

"Really you would sing with me?" Reba asked all excited.

"Yes but only if I get to pick the song." Kyra said while moving from the chair to the edge of her mother's bed.

"Yeah, what do you want to sing?" Reba asked even more excitedly.

"Well I like Jingle Bell Rock." Kyra said and they started singing. The girls didn't even notice when Brock and Jake came through the door carrying several large bags and soon the boys joined in on the song. It startled Reba for a second but she joined back into the song and enjoyed it to the end.

"I really love Christmas songs." Reba told them after the song was over.

"We know." Kyra pointed out.

"Well are you two ready to eat?" Brock asked.

"Oh yes." Reba said with a big smile.

"Two bacon egg and cheese biscuits for the ladies, waffles for Jake, and a cinnamon roll for me." Brock said while handing out the food.

"Thank you sweet heart." Reba said taking her food.

"What's in the other bags?" Kyra asked her dad.

"Well since today is Christmas and we can't go home for it, I brought Christmas to us." Brock explained.

"Sweetie what did you do?" Reba asked with surprise.

"I just brought our presents; the tree wouldn't fit in the trunk of my car." Brock said with a smile.

"Ah that's so sweet honey. I'm sorry you had to do all this." Reba said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, as you have said babies come when they want to not when people want them to." Brock said before taking another bite.

They went on eating and then opening gifts and having a fun time. The doctor come back at noon and had the kids leave so she could check Reba again.

"You are now at 8 centimeters and we only have a little more to go. Now I think we need to discuss doing a c-section because of the triplets and your high blood pressure I think that having a natural birth would be extremely dangerous and too much of a risk with your life and the babies' lives." Dr. Thomas explained.

"What exactly happens during a c-section?" Reba asked after taking a deep breath.

"I will make an incision in your lower abdomen and basically go in and take out the triplets. It lowers the risk of losing you and the triplets but you will be in pain for a few days afterward and you will not be able to walk around with the babies till the stitches are healed." Dr. Thomas said while writing something in a chart.

"OK if it is best for the babies I will do it." Reba said.

"Alright I or Dr. Riley will be back in an hour to check on you again." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Reba said as the doctor left and the kids came back in.

"So what's up mom?" Jake asked cleaning up his stack of gifts.

"Dr. Thomas was telling up that the best option would be to have a c-section and we agreed." Reba answered.

"So you will have to be cut open?" Kyra asked.

"Yes having natural childbirth with my high blood pressure would be a bad thing and a c-section would increase the odds of all three babies and me surviving." Reba said.

"Then it is a good thing." Kyra said also gathering up her gifts.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, we figured we would have the family meal with Barbra Jean and let mom rest a while but don't worry we will be back later with leftovers." Kyra said as Jake put all the gifts back into the bags and headed out the door.

"Bye then." Brock said as Kyra followed Jake out.

"I wonder if I will be in labor as long with the triplets are as long as I was with Kyra?" Reba said.

"I hope not." Brock said while fixing the blanket that was over Reba.

"You weren't even there for Kyra's birth." Reba said intensely.

"Yeah but Cheyenne took forever too and I was there for that one." Brock said back.

"But Kyra was much worse, my water broke while Lorrie-Ann and I were shopping and by the time we got to the hospital all the roads were closed because of that storm so you and Cheyenne couldn't get there and then I was in labor for two days." Reba said remembering the event.

"Yeah and when you came back half the roof was gone and Cheyenne wouldn't stop following you around for two weeks." Brock said with a smile.

"I hope this labor is more like when I had Jake that only took four hours and you missed that one too." Reba told Brock.

"Yes but when you called me I figured it would be a while based on the timing of the girls so I finished the golf game and when I got here you were already holding little Jake." Brock said at the memory of the day his son was born.

"I guess Jake just wanted out sooner." Reba said rubbing her belly just thinking of having her other babies.

"Or maybe it is a boy thing." Brock suggested.

They reminisced about the past pregnancies, births, and when the kids were babies till Debbie came in to check on Reba once again.

"9 centimeters now so it shouldn't be that much longer." Debbie said before writing something else on the chart and leaving.

"So are you ready to be a daddy again?" Reba asked.

"I'm not sure but doing this with you helps." Brock said with a smile.

"You are a great dad already so I think you will be a great dad to these babies too." Reba said smiling back.

"You're an even better mom than I am a dad and you are going to stay that way so you shouldn't be worried at all." Brock said before giving her a kiss.

"I'm not worried." She said before kissing him back.

"Ow, ow, ow," Reba started saying mid-kiss because of another contraction.

Brock was surprised that she was in pain, the doctor had given her some really strong drugs but he coached her through this one and then pushed the button that called for the doctor, but they didn't know that something was going to go wrong in the hospital.

"Debbie could you please go up to check on Mrs. Hart?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"Yeah sure, she is really sweet." Dr. Riley said before getting up to go.

Debbie took the stairs to get there faster and soon was there to check on Reba.

"So how are you feeling now?" Debbie asked Reba.

"Well I hade a contraction a little bit ago and the medication didn't numb it." Reba said as she leaned back for the doctor to check her again.

"You are 10 centimeters now so we can give you a quick dose and then get you into the delivery room." She grabbed her cell and called a nurse to bring in the drug and the doctor to get down to the surgery room, soon the nurse came in.

"Thank you, OK can you lay on your side?" Debbie asked.

"Brock can you help me?" Reba asked and he helped her turn from lying on her back to on her side so Debbie could give her another shot.

"Ouch." Reba said as the needle went in but soon the meds kicked in and she couldn't feel a thing below the waist. A few minutes later Brock was handed the flimsy dress like thing that he put on over his clothes and a nurse helped Debbie wheel Reba to the elevator. They headed down from floor 5 to floor 3 but the elevator got stuck and the doors wouldn't open. Reba had gotten the drugs and was almost asleep now so she didn't know what was going on and that was a very good thing. Brock stood by her as Debbie and the nurse tried to get Dr. Thomas on one of their phones the nurse started yelling and another doctor heard her and went to get Dr. Thomas for them. A maintenance guy got the door to open a little and once the babies heart rate dropped they had to do the surgery so Dr. Thomas passed a scalpel and some towels and the stuff the doctor would need for the stitches in through the little crack in the door. Brock found out that Debbie had never done a c-section but he hoped that she had learned a lot from watching, he could still hear the people talking outside the door and apparently a car hit a nearby electric pole and all the electricity in the hospital was out but an electrician was trying to fix it. Soon Debbie made it to one of the babies and passed it to the nurse it was a girl and she cleaned her off and handed her to Brock before the baby started to cry. A few seconds later another baby was out and handed to the nurse who cleaned it off and handed it to Brock before saying it was boy he cried too but he was nowhere near as loud. The third baby was taking longer and Debbie was moving around a lot more and this was making Brock worried but after a minute or two a third baby was out and cleaned off, the nurse said it was another boy and the doctor added that his umbilical cord was tangled around his neck and that him crying was a good thing and Brock was happy that all three of them had made it as Debbie turned back to stitch Reba's stomach back together. After another twenty minutes stuck in the elevator the electrician got it working and the went down the rest of the way and the door opened the rest of the way. Another nurse took the two babies from Brock and Debbie kept pushing Reba into the surgery room so Dr. Thomas could check on Reba's stitches. They all made it was all Brock could think as he helped Debbie get Reba back up to her room he was so glad and he couldn't believe what had just happened. He was still amazed as he went down to the nursery and saw the nurses dressing his three little babies, two in blue one in pink. He tapped on the glass and one of the nurses came out to ask him which one he was here for, he asked about the triplets and she said she would be bringing them to Reba's room in a minute so he left to go wait.

"Hi honey, are you awake?" Brock said as he pulled away from kissed Reba's forehead.

"I am now, what happened?" Reba said looking at her much smaller stomach.

"Well we were taking you to the operating room and the electricity went out so the elevator stopped and they got the doors opened a little so Debbie got a scalpel and delivered the triplets and fixed you up and everyone made it through." Brock said a small tear slipping from his eye.

"What did we have?" Reba said as she started to cry too.

"We have a little girl and two little boys." Brock said kissing her again.

"Perfect." Reba said smiling.

"Knock, knock." The nurse said as she came in the room.

"These three are ready to see mommy and daddy now." The nurse said wheeling in a plastic bassinette that had all three babies in it.

"We're ready for them too." Brock said as he got up to hold a baby.

"Here is your little girl; she is the only one of them that is awake right now." The nurse said as she handed the baby to Reba.

"OK we can let them sleep while we think of a name for her." Reba said as the nurse left the room.

"I picked Jake so I think it's your turn to pick the name right?" Reba said to Brock.

"I like the name Monica Lynn." Brock said happy that she had asked for his opinion.

"Yeah it is nice, how about John William for one of the boys, after your dad." Reba suggested.

"That would be nice, and how about Greg Brock for the other boy." Brock said hoping Reba would finally agree to let one of the children have his name.

"OK but only because Cheyenne's middle name is Reba. But my mama pushed for that more than I did." Reba said smiling at the little baby in her arms. Soon one of the boys woke up so Reba said he would be named John William and the other boy was stuck with Greg Brock. Reba had to remind Brock to call the rest of the family and soon everyone burst through the door.

"Mom!" Cheyenne said and rushed to her mom's side.

"Hi Cheyenne." Reba said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Aw this must be the little girl." Cheyenne said looking at the pink blanket.

"Yes this is your little sister Monica Lynn Hart, and your dad is holding your little brother John William Hart, and the baby that is still asleep is Greg Brock Hart." Reba said watching her family pour into the room.

"You let him give one of the babies him name?" Kyra asked in surprise.

"Yes I thought it was about time I agreed to someone's name suggestion." Reba said.

"So how are you feeling Reba?" Barbra Jean asked looking at the little Greg.

"A little sore, OK make that a lot sore but it is all worth it." Reba said letting a tear fall.

"Here let me hold her and you can get some sleep." Kyra offered.

"Thanks Kyra but I would much rather hold her than sleep right now." Reba said looking down at Monica.

"OK well I'm here if you need me, we all are." Kyra said as she looked around the room at her huge, dysfunctional yet loving family.

"I think your dad could use a nap though you could help him out." She looked over at Brock who was dozing off every now and then.

"I can't believe our family just keeps getting bigger." Jake said sitting on the edge of Reba's bed.

"I can't believe this all started with one little shower." Reba said her voice just a whisper to where only Brock heard and he smiled.

**2 years later **

"Honey why are you getting another shower didn't you have one this morning." Brock said as her walked into their bedroom, after just getting home on his lunch break.

"John is sick and I got thrown up on twice this morning and if I'm going to the grocery store and to Cheyenne's for a play date for the kids I'm not smelling like vomit." Reba said as the warm water rushed over her.

"Well since I'm already here do you mind if I join you in there?" Brock said already getting out of his clothes.

"As long as you promise that what happened the last time we took a shower together will not happen again." Reba said turning to see him opening the curtain.

"I thought you liked that." Brock said with a smile and a wink.

"I do like that, I meant the getting me pregnant part." She said smiling at him.

"OK I promise." He said getting in.

**9 months later **

"You are never getting in the shower with me again!" Reba said as she was being pushed through the hospital to the delivery room.

"OK honey, but just look on the bright side your only having one baby this time." Brock said as he followed her down the hallway.

"Yeah but your still never getting into that shower again if I'm in there." Reba continued yelling.

"OK you two here is the delivery room, you two ready?" Dr. Thomas said as her patients argued.

"I guess." Reba said as she put her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Let's go have this baby." Brock said kissing her forehead.

OK, this story is finally finished. I had to add something funny at the end and that was all I could think of. I don't know if another story will be started soon I don't have any ideas that I think could go that far as a story. Hope you enjoyed this fanfic and remember to review it always helps to know what the reader thinks.


End file.
